Winchester's
by Falling Fandoms
Summary: Bar Au were Sam and Dean own a bar in Palo Alto to help Sam pay for college. On an extremely busy night Gabriel and Castiel Novak stumble into 'Winchester's' while exploring the town. Sam and Gabriel hit off immediately, but will Cas and Dean see the feelings that they obviously have for eachother? Contains Destiel and Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**Winchester's - Hello! This is the first chapter in what I'm hoping will be a multi chapter fic. There is Destiel and Sabriel, just warning, but as of now it is just rated 'T'. That could change depending on how the story goes. I am going to try to update every Monday, but there is a chance that it could be sooner or later, depending on my schedule. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything here. All Supernatural characters belong to the CW.**

The bar was extremely loud tonight. There were groups of people standing around the pool table in the back while they cheered on their friends. More people were sitting at the booths or tables. But almost everyone was paying attention to the bartenders as they served rounds to those standing or sitting at the bar. Behind both of the men was a silver tile wall with a black sign with silver letters that spelt out 'Winchester's'. On either side of the sign were glass shelves that held glasses and drinks. Underneath was a silver sink to wash glasses with a black counter extending from either side. At the very end of the wall furthers from the door was a polished red door that led to the kitchen.

"Can I get five house brews Dean? Stop goofing off and serve!"

"Sure thing Jo." Dean looked over from the group of college girls that he was currently entertaining.

"Now." Jo put the hand that wasn't currently holding a red tray on her hip.

"If you ladies could excuse me for one moment." Dean winked at the girls before he walked over to the tap.

"How's Sam doing down there?" Dean nodded toward the end of the bar where Sam was currently pouring shots.

"Fine, I think that he got three numbers so far."

"Damn it, I'm only leading by two." Dean muttered as he gave the glasses to Jo.

Rolling her eyes, she excited the bar. Working her way around the crowd, she arrived at the table that she was currently serving. "Do you need anything else?" She asked as she served them their drinks.

One of the guys sitting there grinned at her before asking, "What time does the kitchen close sweetheart?"

"Eleven." After looking at the red clock that hung over the pool table she continued, "So if you have everything ready I can take it back now. Otherwise, I don't know if it will get in."

Jo pulled a black notebook out of her apron to write down their order. "Alright, that'll be right out." After smiling at the table she made her way back to the bar.

She had to push through a crowd of people to even reach the bar. After Jo finally got there, she headed into the kitchen. "Benny, one more order for the night!"

Benny turned around from the stove that he was currently working at. "I don't think that anyone needs food at ten-fifty at night!"

"I don't know Benny. You look pretty happy when you get paid for cooking, and the later you go the more you get."

Benny mumbled something under his breath before he snatched the order from Jo.

Before she left the kitchen, Jo grabbed the tray of food that Benny needed serving.

"Thanks."

Benny waved a hand signaling her to get out of the kitchen. Jo pushed open the door and walked over to the table that ordered it. She saw some guys by the pool table that looked like they were going to start a fight, so she whistled and waved at Dean.

Dean looked up from the bar where he was currently demonstrating his bartending skills when he heard Jo whistle. In the back of the bar, two guys were fighting over the pool table. It wasn't common that some douche started a fight in the bar, but Dean was an expert of pulling them apart and kicking them out.

"Sammy, come serve these ladies." He hollered down to his brother.

Sam walked over to where Dean was just standing. "What's the matter?"

"Just some dudes messing around. I swear if someone fucking breaks another of my cues someone is getting hurt." Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder before he excited the bar.

Dean strutted over to the table. "The fuck are you doing?"

One of the guys went to throw a punch at Dean, but he caught it and twisted his arm. "You have thirty seconds to pay for whatever you bought and get out of my bar or I'll carry you out."

The group of guys eyed each other nervously before one pulled out a fifty and slapped it on the table. "That covers it. Sorry for the trouble."

The guy who paid grabbed the guy who threw a punch by the bicep to pull him out of the bar. "Let's go."

"Fine, but don't think this is over." He glared at one of the men still in the bar.

"You." Dean pointed to the other man who was fighting, "Out too."

The group quickly left after that. Dean reached over and picked up the fifty and whistled. Jo walked over after the group had cleared the building and raised her eyebrow.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care. They can have their pissing match somewhere else."

Dean walked back to the bar after checking on a few of the customers. Jo was still going around cleaning empty tables and collecting garbage.

"Hey, Sam, your shift had been over for about fifteen minutes now. You can go." Dean took the glasses that Sam was currently filling up.

"You sure? It's still pretty busy here." Sam looked around the bar. It was slowly beginning to empty, but there were still a lot of people.

"Yes I'm sure. Don't you have a test to study for or something?" Dean took the glasses to another group of people, most of which were stuck to each other's lips.

"No, and it's the weekend, so you can't say that I need to 'go to classes in the morning'." Sam walked a little further down the bar to collect some more plates.

"Don't tell me that you still don't want to be at your apartment more than you need to." Dean grinned at Sam.

Sam ignored the question as he opened the door to the kitchen. "Hey, Benny, I got more dishes for you."

"Sam, your shift ended twenty minutes ago. Dean keeping you later?" Benny took the plates and set them in the sink.

"Just the opposite. Do you need help in here?"

Benny glanced at the pile of dishes that were sitting on the counters before answering, "I think that I'll be good. Just make sure that Dean's washing the glasses out there. I don't need a whole pile of glasses in here when there is a sink out there."

Sam nodded before he headed back out of the kitchen. Jo almost collided with him when she tried to bring more dishes into the back. "Sorry Sam!"

"Need help Jo?" Sam was getting desperate. He didn't want Dean to keep bothering him about not going home.

"No thanks."

"_Damn_" Sam went back to serving drinks before Dean came back.

"So what's the matter Sammy?" Dean took the empty glasses as he walked back over to the sink.

"It's still not about Jess, is it?"

"Knock it off Dean." Sam leaned against the counter to face Dean.

"You dated her for what, two years, and then discovered that you like guys, what's the deal?"

"The 'deal' is that I felt bad leaving her. She cried for a week after dumped her. I can't go to the apartment without feeling guilty."

"Oh. . . I don't get it." Dean stopped scrubbing glasses for a moment to look at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked over to the doors. They were a dark brown that matched the floors, bar, and tables with glass at the top. The glass had 'Winchester's' on it to match the sign and bar. Two more men came in. One was wearing a suit, tie, and a tan trench coat, while the other was wearing jeans, a button down and a jacket. The one with messy black hair began to walk toward a booth, but the shorter one pulled him to one of the empty red stools at the end of the bar.

Seeing that Dean was too busy with the glasses, Sam walked down to the new arrivals. "Hi, the kitchen is closed, but bar's still open. Menu's over there if you want to know everything we have."

She shorter one smiled at Sam, "Are you on the menu?"

"Gabriel, knock it off." The trench coat man hissed.

"Do cheesy pickup lines normally work on people?"

"I don't know kiddo, you tell me."

"No, what would you like?"

"Two bottles of whatever's cold." Gabriel smirked and leaned on the bar.

Sam reached under the bar and opened one of the mini fridges. He pulled out two bottles and set them in front of Gabriel and trench coat man.

"So, you work often?"

"I help my brother own the place, yea, but I go to Stanford so I'm only here at night really, except for weekends." Sam put his hands on the lower part of the bar and smirked. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I needed a change of scenery, and Cas here had an extra room." Gabriel pointed a thumb at Cas before continuing, "And I thought why the hell not? I started working at the ice-cream and candy shop down a few blocks about two months ago. I've been trying to get out and know the town now."

Sam grinned as Gabriel took a swing of his beer, "What about you Cas?"

Cas turned to look at Sam with the bluest eyes that he'd ever seen, "I teach history at Stanford."

Nodding, Sam continued, "Nice. I thought that I might have seen you around campus, but I don't take that class."

"What are you going for Sam?" Gabriel put his beer back on the bar as he asked Sam.

"Law, I want to be a lawyer."

"So he's smart and handsome." Gabriel smirked when Sam blushed.

"Sammy, come wash these!" Sam turned around to see Dean standing a little further down the bar with easily fifteen glasses on the lower part of the bar. He figured Dean had been pulling them away from customers to make more room and just setting them there.

"Figures that Dean would wash three glasses then get bored. Sorry, got to go."

Gabriel winked at Sam as he walked away.

"Stop doing that Gabriel." Cas looked down at the bottle in front of him.

"Can't a guy have a little fun sometimes? Speaking of which, you aren't leaving this bar until you finish that." Gabriela pointed to the untouched bottle.

"Sorry, you can't stay forever." Behind the bar, Dean walked over to the empty space beside Cas and began to wipe the counter.

Cas watched Dean as he reached across the bar. Not trusting himself to say anything, he took a huge swing of beer. After Dean finished cleaning the bar more customers came to sit down. Cas continued staring at Dean when he turned away because "_Damn that ass"_

"What are you doing Cas?" Gabriel nudged him.

"Nothing."

"You're checking out the older Winchester aren't you?"

Cas tried to ignore the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"I knew it!"

"Shut up Gabriel. I saw how you were looking at Sam."

Dean walked back over to them after he put more glasses back on the shelves. "How are you doing?"

Cas looked down at the bar and admired the little red flakes in the shiny black counter.

"Fine, Cas here is just shy."

"Well, then, alright." Dean shrugged before he went to gather more empty glasses.

Cas looked around the bar before he turned to Gabriel. "Let's go. It's getting pretty late."

"So what? Is midnight past Castiel's bedtime?" Gabriel laughed.

He motioned for Sam to come back down to him and Cas. He nodded as he put more glasses away.

"What do you need Gabriel?" Sam took the empty bottle from Gabriel and threw it in one of the recycling bins under the counter.

"I need to know how much that was."

"Just two bottles? Five dollars."

Gabriel handed Sam a ten and smirked, "See you round kiddo."

Sam smiled as the duo left the bar. He looked back toward the pool table to see Jo playing with a group of guys. She would go up and pretend to be bad at it, only to kick their asses. He's gotten more than one complaint about her hustling, but she normally bought the loser a round so they would stick around. Some would even bring their buddies the next night to watch them get their asses handed to them by Jo.

He walked over to where Dean was entertaining a group of people. They all seemed pretty wasted already, but there were some that could still drink. Deciding that there were enough people to help at the bar, Sam went into the back. He grabbed his wallet from Dean's desk and left.

"Hey Dean, I'm going home now. See you at noon." Sam waved as he exited the bar.

Dean waved back before he turned back to the girl in front of him.

"So, what are you doing later tonight?" She purred.

"I wish that I could say taking you home, but unfortunately, I need to close tonight."

The girl pouted her lips before she nodded.

"Maybe if I'm free I'll take you home." Dean winked before he went to pick up some dishes on the empty tables. It was about a quarter past midnight when he exited the kitchen.

"Last call." He announced.

There was loud cheering coming from the back of the bar. Dean looked to see that someone was high fiving Jo. Figuring that someone lost at a game of pool, he pulled a bottle out from under the counter.

Jo came over and took it, "Thanks Dean."

Dean nodded as he watched her go back to the pool table. She handed it to the guy that was in the middle of the group. After serving a few more bottles, he went back into the kitchen.

"Hey Benny, how's it going?"

Benny came back out from behind the shelves and grinned, "Any other dishes?"

"No, Everyone started to clear out around midnight today. There are about thirty people in the bar now. No one was eating, either."

Benny nodded before he untied the apron that he was wearing. "Alright, bar closes in half an hour so we got some time." He hung up the apron before exiting the kitchen.

Dean followed behind him. There was still the group that Dean had been serving earlier and the group that was by the pool table and a few people milling around.

"You can go Benny."

"Sure?"

"You got all of the dishes?"

Benny nodded.

"Yea, knock yourself out." Dean grinned when Benny left behind the bar.

"See you at eleven then, brother."

Dean waved as Benny left the bar.

Jo came back over from where she was and patted Dean on the shoulder.

"Just you and me then huh?" Jo smiled and looked out at the bar.

She helped as much as Dean to get it started. When Dean first opened it up, she recommended Benny as the cook, and later Ash to help with bills and taxes when Dean and Sam didn't have time.

After cleaning up a few more tables and throwing away more bottles, Jo came back behind the bar.

"Alright guys, it's one. I'm closing." Dean announced much to the dismay of the people there.

After everyone had cleared out, he and Jo finished cleaning up the place. Dean wiped down the bar and restocked the fridges while Jo cleaned off the tables and swept the floor.

"See you tomorrow then?" Jo turned to Dean.

"Yea, if that works. If not, just call."

Dean went back into the office to grab his keys and wallet. When he returned, Jo had already left the building. He sighed as he turned off all of the lights. Securing the door behind him, Dean left the bar and walked over to the impala.

"Hey baby." Dean ran a hand on the roof of the car before he slid into the driver's side.

After Dean started the car he turned on the stereo. Determining that AC/DC was a good band to drive home to; he pulled out of the bar. It was in the middle of Palo Alto, with college student housing nearby and plenty of other stores to attract visitors. When Dean bought the building, it was dilapidated and there was no way that a bar could even be there for the first few months of construction. Luckily, it was a one of the few buildings that wasn't connected to others and had its own parking lot. Dean smiled when he thought about how far the bar has come. Most of the profit was used to help Sam pay for college and anything he might need. Sam had no other way to help pay for anything otherwise. They both knew that John would just tell Sam to drop out if he didn't have enough money and join the marines.

Dean pulled up to the old apartment building that he rented. It was a ten minute drive from the bar, but a lot cheaper than trying to buy something nearby. After he locked the impala, Dean headed inside. His apartment was on the fifth floor and he was too tired to take the stairs so he waited for the elevator. Once he got to his floor he unlocked his apartment.

It had two bedrooms, one of which was occupied by Sam when there was winter break or summer vacation. Without him, it seemed kind of empty. After passing the living room and kitchen he entered the first bedroom. Dean didn't even bother with getting changed from his outfit. He was too tired to. Sleeping sounded way too good to him right now.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think I should fix or work on for the next chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story! It was so great to log on and see so many people enjoyed the last chapter! Also, the italic words are thoughts, the characters aren't speaking them.**

Dean looked at his reflection. He was wearing light blue straight jeans, a grey 'Winchesters Bar' shirt, a black canvas jacket, and black boots. He glanced at the clock that was on his nightstand.

**10.30**

Deciding that it was time to leave, Dean grabbed his keys and wallet. It was a rainy day out and the windstorm that was currently going on wasn't helping the matter. As Dean walked down the stairs he checked his phone. So far, no one has called him about needing a ride or not being able to go to work. He was more concerned about Sam than anything. If Sam didn't want to wait for a bus in the rain, Dean would go get him, but being the stubborn kid he was, he wouldn't call until the last minute. Then he would have some sort of sickness from standing in the rain.

Again.

Dean ran out to the impala. There was barley anyone outside right now. It was a mess out and not quite lunch time. When Dean got closer to the bar there were more people walking around outside, still not that many. He parked the car in the back of the building. He glanced at the umbrella that was on the floor, but decided against it.

After Dean unlocked the back door he turned on the lights. The door entered the kitchen and from the kitchen you could either go toward the office or the main part of the bar. He walked toward the office and turned on the light. It was a really small room only used to put objects in that you didn't want to carry around while you were working. It was still raining when Dean looked out of the window.

There was nothing that Dean really needed to do before he open the shop besides turn on lights. He restocked the fridges last night before they left. He heard the door open and left the office.

"Hey Jo." He nodded toward Jo.

"It's a mess out there. Luckily, I don't think that it'll last longer than a few hours at most." She walked toward the bar and turned on the lights.

Dean followed her out. "So, anything new going on?"

"Yea, did you see two of Novaks yesterday?"

"Who?" Dean walked behind.

"Trench coat man and the short one who was shamelessly flirting with Sam." Jo sat on one of the stools and rested her elbows on the counter.

"Yea. I saw them." Dean reached down to turn on the radio that played throughout the restaurant.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that they wanted a drink and if Sam had a problem with being hit on he would tell me." Dean straightened up when he was satisfied that Metallica was playing loud enough.

"Not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Dean placed his hands on the lower counter before looking back at Jo.

Whatever Jo was going to say was interrupted by Benny coming into the room.

"Are we going to have this pow-wow all day or are we going to serve customers?"

Dean walked around to the door. It was raining harder than it was before. He unlocked the door before walking back to the bar.

"Benny, when'd you get here?" Jo spun the chair so she was facing him.

"I just walked in."

They all looked to the door when it opened. Two people walked in with their collars turned up to try to block out the wind and rain. Jo got off of the stool and went into the kitchen to get her apron. Benny followed her. The duo sat down in one of the booths toward the back of the building. Dean walked out from behind the bar as he grabbed a note pad.

"Hello, Welcome to Winchesters. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hi, I would like the house brew." The man said.

"Could I just have a bottle of Moosehead?" The girl twirled her hair as she put the beer menu back on the table.

"Sure thing. I'll be back with those."

As Dean walked back to the bar he put the notebook in his back pocket. He really didn't need it, but it was something out of habit that he carried. Jo came back out from the kitchen with a red apron tied around her waist and the red tray in her arms.

Jo stood at the end of the bar, "Did you get drinks?"

Dean nodded as he bent down to grab the bottle of Moosehead. He placed it on the counter before he went to get a glass. Once he finished pouring the drink he gave it to Jo.

Then the door opened again. A group of seven people walked in. Dean watched them walk over to the center of the room.

"Could we push two tables together?"

"Hey Brady! Sure." Dean nodded from behind the counter.

As Dean walked out from behind the bar he took the notebook out of his pocket. "And what would you like to drink today?"

Dean wrote down their orders before he handed the paper back to Jo. "I'll get the drinks ready."

As Dean was grabbing the bottles that Brady's table ordered Sam came in.

"Hey Sammy, I thought that you might have needed a ride."

"No, I'm good with the bus." Sam walked behind Dean to get to the other end of the bar.

"You sure? I could always swing by and get you before work one day." Dean placed the drinks on the counter for Jo to get.

"You live on the other side of Palo Alto Dean."

"And?"

"It would be out of your way. I can just take the bus."

"Whatever. Did you know that the short flirty guy was a Novak?"

Sam stared at him before answering, "Gabriel?"

"Yea, and his buddy trench coat man."

"Cas? Yea, he teaches at Stanford."

"Oh, so he's smart?"

Sam continues getting glasses out for the customers at the bar, "Why does it matter Dean?"

"Just wondering." Dean leaned against the counter and watched the door.

Sam nodded before he rolled his eyes. Sure Dean was just wondering. It wasn't like Sam didn't notice the glances that he threw at Cas last night. Or the grin that he wore when the Novaks were brought into a conversation. Sam thought for the longest time that Dean was straight. Then, after they left John, Sam started to see that Dean wasn't. He still had one night stands with girls. But then some days there would be a guy Dean was talking to. For some reason, Sam already knew that he would be in for a hell of a lot of sexual tension.

* * *

Sam looked up from the group of girls that he was currently serving. The bar was incredibly noisy, but that's not what Sam noticed. Scanning the bar he saw Gabriel and Cas sitting at the end of the bar again. After he finished serving the girls, he headed over to them.

"Hey Cas, Gabriel, what can I get you?"

"Well, I was wondering if the kitchen was closed yet." Smirking, Gabriel grabbed the menu.

"No, it closes at eleven, so you still have some time to order."

Cas looked at Sam then to Gabriel before he squinted and looked down the bar. Sam followed his gaze before he looked back at Gabriel.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Sam took a notebook that was sitting on the counter.

Dean grabbed the empty glasses from the counter and took them to the sink. When he turned around he saw the bluest eyes staring right at him. They made eye contact before Cas looked away. Sure, Dean got hit on all the time and he didn't mind it. But Cas was different. Dean couldn't put his finger on why though. He looked back at the glasses that he was washing before he made a fool of himself.

While Sam closed the notebook he looked up. Gabriel was smirking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing kiddo. Go put that order in, I'm hungry." Gabriel waved at the kitchen door while he continued smirking.

Sam walked into the kitchen to deliver the order when he bumped into Jo. "Oh, sorry Jo. I –"

Jo smiled before she took the notebook. "I'll give this to Benny. Do you need anything else?"

Sam shook his head before he walked back behind the bar.

"Sam, do you know why there are so many college kids here today?" Dean whispered to Sam

"No. Christmas eve isn't until the end of the month so I don't know."

"Well, is there anything going on?"

"Nothing that I know of." Sam surveyed the bar.

"Dean I need three bottles of Heineken and four glasses of homebrew alright?" Jo walked behind the bar as she read off the order.

Glad to be done with dishwashing duty, Dean walked to fridge of beer. "Don't get your panties in a knot, I'll get it."

"Dean, knock it off." Sam elbowed him before he went to serve more customers.

More people came into the bar, bringing the rain and wind in with them. There was a brief break in the storm around seven bit it picked back up again around ten. The group sat down in one of the booths closest to the door. Sighing, Sam turned back around. He motioned to Jo to go get their orders before he turned back to the girl in front of him.

"Hi, do you want anything to drink? If you want to order something from the kitchen I'll need to take it now or it might not get cooked."

The girl giggled before she looked back up at Sam, "Could I have the homebrew and some fries?"

Sam wrote down the order for her and smiled. "Anything else?"

"Well, what are the chances of getting you home tonight?"

Sam rolled his eyes before he looked back at her. Every night he, Dean, or Jo would get someone trying to pick them up. It didn't really bother them as long as it didn't get out of control. Dean had escorted someone out of the bar for trying to get in Jo's pants after she already said no. Funnily enough, he never came back, and Dean came back into the bar with bruised knuckles. Sam pretended not to know what Dean did more for the sake of Dean then himself.

"I work until closing today, sorry."

The girl looked down at her hands and nodded. "Alright, but if you get some free time call me." She wrote her number on a napkin then handed it to Sam.

Sam took the napkin and put it in his pocket. He and Dean would always see who got the most phone numbers in a night. Dean would normally win, but every now and then Sam would get a few more than him. When Sam won Dean would throw a fit about how he obviously cheated or made the numbers up.

Sam handed the order to Dean. "Dean, take this into the kitchen."

Dean nodded before he grabbed the paper. He walked into the kitchen as he read the order out. "Small fries Benny."

"Alright. What time is it then?" Benny walked to the steel island of the kitchen.

"Five till."

Benny smiled as he turned back around. "Alright. There's an order for the bar about to be ready."

"I'll just wait then."

Benny grabbed the order and put it on the counter. "Far end of the bar two guys. Sam told me."

After grabbing the order, Dean headed into behind the bar. He went behind Sam and toward Gabriel and Cas.

"Alright, here's the order." Placing the order in front of them Dean continued, "Do you need anything else?"

Gabriel shook his head, but Cas spoke up.

"No thank you Dean."

"_Damn that voice was deeper than he thought."_

Nodding, Dean smiled, "Well, if you need anything, don't be afraid to yell." He walked back down the bar where Sam was. "Need any help there?"

"No. I'm good." Sam removed the empty glasses from the counter.

"You sure?"

"Dean, do you want to wash some cups?" Sam pushed the glasses into his hands.

"I don't like washing-"

Sam cut Dean off with a 'bitch face'. "You asked."

Dean took the glasses back to the sink to begin washing them. When he placed them on the counter he heard his name being called. Scanning the bar, he saw Gabriel waving at him. Happy to get out of washing glasses, he headed over to him.

"What can I get you?"

"Could I get some of the Winchester's famous home brew?" Gabriel questioned.

"How many?"

"Just one. Cas here drinks one bottle of beer and he's ready to call it a night."

Cas lowered his head to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up his cheeks.

"I know what you mean. Sam drinks maybe one bottle of beer every other day. You'd think that with him working in a bar he'd at least be able to hold something down. I can't even remember the last time he went out. He's too good of a college boy, I guess."

"That's what Cas has in common with him then. He teaches down at Stanford until five most days. Then he just stays home and sits around."

"I don't just sit around. I grade papers for my classes." Cas finally spoke up.

"That's boring! You gotta live a little Cas!" Gabriel slapped Cas on the back.

Dean smiled as he went to go fill up a glass for Gabriel. Sam was in the middle of demonstrating how to make one of the specialty drinks. Dean had to hand it to him. He was a natural at entertaining crowds. When he went back over to the Novaks, Cas's face was flushed and Gabriel was laughing hysterically.

"Thanks Dean. "Gabriel took the glass from Dean.

Looking between Gabriel and Cas, Dean asked, "Yea. Do you need anything else?"

"We should be good thank you Dean." Cas looked up at Dean.

Dean stared back at him until Gabriel cleared his throat. Dean bit his lip as he went back down to the other end of the bar. He went back to cleaning the cups the Sam had continued piling by the sink.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts by Sam yelling "Last call!"

Dean looked up, only then realizing that the Novaks had left, along with some of the other customers. He put the remainder of the glasses away on the shelves before he walked over to where Sam was standing.

"Sammy, need any help?"

Sam looked up from the paper that he was currently writing on. "No. Hey, is Ash coming by to do this tomorrow?"

"I thought that you loved keeping the bar from going bankrupt."

"Very funny Dean. No, I haven't had time to."

While Dean leaned against the counter, he tilted his head. "Yea, he normally comes Sunday."

Satisfied with the answer, Sam closed the book. "I'll put this in the back."

Dean nodded as he watched Sam leave. After Sam went into the kitchen, Benny came out.

"Hey Dean, kitchen is all cleaned up."

"Alright, thank you. Bar closes in fifteen minutes, so if you want to leave you can."

"Na, I think I'll wait." Benny took a seat at the end of the bar.

Dean smiled as he went to collect more glasses, "You could make yourself useful, you know."

"How would I do that?"

Dean motioned to the sink before stepping back. Benny made his way over to the sink and began washing the last few glasses. Jo was going around collecting garbage from the tables. There was still a group of people around the pool table trying to get the last game in. Besides that, there were a few occupied booths, and some people sitting at the bar.

"Alright guys. Closing time." Dean informed the bar.

After some weak forms of protest, the bar finally cleared out. Sam helped sweep the floor and restock the fridges while Jo and Dean wiped off the bar and tables. Benny was still on glass washing duty behind the bar. It was mostly silent, with the only noise being the softly playing Motor Head over the speakers. When everything was finally done it was two in the morning.

"Alright guys, see you tomorrow." Jo went into the back and picked up her bag.

"Jo, do you need a ride?" Benny followed her back to get his keys.

"If it's not out of your way that would be great." Jo smiled before she went to wait by the back door.

"See ya." Benny waved at Sam and Dean before following Jo into the rain.

Dean turned to Sam before he went into the office, "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I should be good." Sam answered as he pulled on his jacket.

"You sure?"

Shrugging, Sam answered, "Yea. I'll be fine. Bus stop is just down the street."

Dean watched as Sam left. He made sure that everything was locked and turned off before he went into the pouring rain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was always pretty empty on Sundays. There would be customers that came in, but there were never any big parties. Sam was usually the only bartender that day so Dean could make sure that they ordered everything that they needed. When the business began to take off and bring in more money, they hired Ash to make sure that the bar was making a profit and take care of paying bills. He was a friend of Jo so they knew that they could trust him.

Sam stood with his hands on the lower counter as he was talking to one of the customers. Listening to the customers was better than reading the newspaper. A lot of them would come in and gossip about neighbors or something that was happening in the news.

Feeling a slight breeze, Sam looked up to see Gabriel and Cas coming in. They sat in their normal seats at the end of the bar. Sam excused himself from the man he was currently talking to and walked over to Gabriel and Cas.

"Hey, how are you guys?"

"Good, how are you Sam?" Cas greeted.

"I'm doing good. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

"Just two glasses of the homebrew stuff." Gabriel winked.

Sam turned around to get glasses. After he filled them up with the dark amber drink he placed them on the counter.

"Do you want anything else?"

Gabriel looked up before he asked, "Where's Dean?"

"In the back taking care of inventory and paying bills."

"Boring!"

"Gabriel, you need to pay to own a business. It's just a fact of life." Cas stated.

"You should go do that with Dean. I bet he's enjoying it."

Rolling his eyes, Sam informed them, "He's back with Ash. He's really good at the whole thing. Dean never really wants to do it, and I never have time."

Cas looked at Sam and squinted. _"Who's Ash?"_

"That's because you're going to college for Law, huh? That must never leave time." Gabriel smirked.

Sam looked impressed that Gabriel remembered that.

"What? It's not just like I'm a shallow son of a bitch."

Sam smiled as he leaned against the back counter. "So what do you want? Or did you just come here to harass me?"

"Well. . . "

The door to the kitchen opened, reveling Dean. He walked over so he was standing next to Sam.

"Dean! We were just talking about you!" Gabriel announced.

Dean looked at Gabriel before he muttered, "Great."

"No, it wasn't anything bad, just that Cas likes doing bills and you were in the middle of them." Sam assured him.

"You enjoy doing bills?" Dean looked at Cas.

"Well, I like math. Yea." Cas meekly answered.

Dean nodded approval. "That's. . . interesting. I don't know that I've ever met someone who likes doing bills."

"What about Ash?" Cas asked.

"He's in it for the free beer. Jo told him that we needed someone to help out and he delivered."

Cas let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding.

"Are you already done with them?" Sam turned to Dean who was now opening a beer.

"What? No. Ash kicked me out. I already did what he needed me there for."

Sam got up to go serve the man at the other end of the bar. Leaning against the counter, Dean turned to Gabriel, "So do you need anything?"

"Na, just here to socialize. I've been trying to get Cas out of the house more."

Dean chuckled, "Why don't you ever leave the house Cas? There is so much to do around here!"

Shrugging, Cas answered, "I never saw the appeal of 'going out'."

"So in other words he would rather sit at home with work and a cup of coffee." Gabriel mocked.

"There's nothing wrong with that. At least that's healthy. You should see Sammy when he's studying. I have some friends make sure that he ate or he would completely forget to."

"Cas is like that too. I remember that in the finals week of school Cas passed out from sleep loss and the first thing that he asked when he came back around was if he missed any classes. Don't even get me started on the amount of times that he would go days without showering to study."

Cas looked between Dean and Gabriel and wished that there was a way to melt through the floor.

Luckily Jo came over before Gabriel could tell any more stories about Cas. "Alright, the bar's about to close."

Gabriel turned to Jo before asking, "What time does it stay open on Sundays?"

"Five, then we stay later to clean the floors and anything that we didn't do in the week."

"Well, how about we go down to Scoops after that! It closes at eight tonight."

"What's 'Scoops'?" Sam came back to the conversation after he finished with the man at the bar.

"It's where I work. Duh." Gabriel smirked.

Jo looked over to the few customers that were still eating. "I got to go back to serving, sorry."

"We need to wash floors and windows. I don't know what Benny needs to do in the kitchen." Dean pointed out.

Cas stared at Dean. "We could meet you there. How long will it take you to clean?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before answering, "About an hour."

"So that settles it then! We'll meet you at six thirty!" Gabriel exclaimed.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Ash were in the impala while Jo and Benny were following behind them in Benny's truck. Cas and Gabriel left after the bar closed with the promise to meet them at Scoops. It was located on a main street of Palo Alto with more shops and restaurants on either side. Scoops was a three story tan brick building with huge windows. It had a mint green awning and a few tables out front on the patio. After the cars were parked the group headed inside.

There were more tables like the ones outside at the front of the parlor. On the side of the parlor was a shelf full shelf of assorted candy. In the back was a mint green counter with the list of ice-cream flavors written on a chalk board behind it.

Gabriel waved them over from the tables that he pulled together. "About time. I thought that we might have needed to call a search party out."

Sam looked around the small shop before asking, "So this is where you work?"

"Yea. It's pretty good. Keeps me out of trouble."

Both Sam and Dean rolled their eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I really do want some ice-cream." Jo looked at the group, "Does anyone else want anything?"

Dean, Cas, Ash, and Benny went with Jo to the counter leaving Sam and Gabriel.

"So how's everything with school?"

Sam pulled out a chair as he looked at Gabriel. "It's good."

"When do you get out for winter vacation?"

"With the classes that I'm taking, in about two weeks."

"Don't you want to get out earlier than that? Go have some fun?"

"Most of my classes end earlier in the day, like tomorrow it ends at noon, then I study before going to work. I don't really have time to do anything."

"Boring. You and Cas should really get together for some lame study date."

"When do you work? You're always at the bar."

"Most days eight to four. Why you planning on stopping by?"

They were interrupted with Ash pulling out a chair. "Sup dudes."

"Oh, you didn't see Cas and Gabriel before they left. Guys, this is Ash." Sam nodded to Gabriel to say hi.

"Hello." Cas smiled as he came back from getting his ice-cream.

Ash waved his spoon before scooping another large chunk of ice-cream. Benny, Jo, and Dean all came back at the same time.

"I hope that you didn't do anything dumb while we were gone." Benny greeted as he sat down.

Leaning back into his chair, Gabriel put his hands over his heart. "We didn't have any time! I'm offended that you would say that!"

"If your reputation is anything to go by, you had more than enough time." Cas mumbled, earning a laugh from Dean.

Jo sat next to Ash, leaving Dean to sit across from Cas. Dean couldn't help but notice the way that his eyes matched the color of the tie that he was wearing. Dean's eyes traveled down his face to his lips. Cas had a habit of licking his lips when he was nervous, but Dean already noticed that.

Cas didn't mind that Dean was staring at him because he was staring right back. Cas noticed the way that his eyes twinkled when he laughed. Then there were the freckles. Cas stared to count them when a loud cough brought both him and Dean back into the conversation.

"Are you two going to sit there eye-fucking the entire day or are you planning on talking to us?" Gabriel asked.

Cas's face turned a bright red and he started muttering something about being lost in thought before shoving a huge scoop of ice-cream into his mouth.

"I wasn't eye fucking Cas!"

Sam laughed at Dean's poor attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up his face too.

"Whatever. You're all dicks."

Jo rolled her eyes. "If we're done making fun of Dean and Cas we could talk about sophisticated topics now."

"But it's fun" Gabriel whined.

"Shut it." Sam sarcastically warned.

"So what do you do Cas?" Jo continued trying to steer the conversation somewhere else, much to the pleasure of both Dean and Cas.

Cas looked up. "I teach history at Stanford."

Benny ran a hand through his beard before asking, "Like revolutionary war or world war two?"

"There are a few history teachers on campus and we each teach a different time period. I mostly teach from the discovery of North America until world war one. I do try to get a world perspective on the time that I'm teaching, so if I am teaching about the revolutionary war, I'll try to throw in what was going on in, say, Europe or the mid-east at the same time."

"So you were a geek in school?" Jo teased.

Smirking, Dean turned to Jo. "The only way that you go on to teach college history is if you are one."

"You can't say anything Mister-G-E-D." Sam shot him a bitch face.

Gabriel stared at Dean like had three heads. "You have a G-E-D? How the hell do you run a business?"

"Just because I didn't try in school doesn't mean that I'm dumb. Who cares about some stupid English rule that no one really uses?" Dean shot at Gabriel.

"Woh, no need to get all defensive Dean-o. I was just wondering. Never said that you were dumb. You just lack in certain _areas _of intelligence. " Gabriel looked at Cas before wiggling his eyebrows."

"Whatever that means." Dean muttered, earning him a snicker from Ash.

"That's exactly what I mean." Gabriel laughed.

Cas looked at the watch that he was wearing before he announced, "Gabriel and I need to leave now. I need to get back to grading papers."

"Nice meeting you." Benny stood up to shake his hand.

"Alright. Since Cas here need to go, I'll see you all later." Gabriel stood up to leave with Cas, but not before throwing a wink to Sam.

* * *

After Sam and Dean dropped Ash off at his house, they headed to Stanford. Dean was tapping his hands on the steering wheel as he hummed Metallica. Sam stared out of the window and watched the scenery fly by.

Dean reached over and turned the music off. "So Sammy, what's with you and Gabriel?"

Sam turned to face Dean. "What?"

"I saw you giving him bedroom eyes."

"That's rich coming from the guy who was practically undressing Cas with his eyes."

"I was not."

Sam smirked as he looked over to Dean. "Was too."

"Stop trying to turn this conversation around."

"I'm not."

"So what's the deal with Gabriel?"

"I think that he's funny and nice to be around."

Dean pulled the impala onto the street that Sam lived. Sam, grateful that he could end the conversation with Dean practically jumped out of the car.

"Sammy!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted back in a mocking tone.

"I'm coming in for a beer." Dean stated as he parked the car.

"I don't have any beer."

Horrified, Dean looked at Sam. "I'm ashamed to even call you my brother."

"Nice Dean. Real nice." Sam unlocked the door to let him and Dean in.

"What? You work at a bar."

Sam led the way up the stairs to his apartment, "Exactly. I drink there. I don't need to drink while I'm trying to study."

"Yea, whatever."

Sam reached into his pocket to get the key. Dean stood behind him as he opened the door. The apartment was lightly furnished and only had what Sam really needed.

Dean reached over and turned on the light before pushing past Sam. "Anyway, I was saying that I saw the bedroom eyes that Gabriel was giving you. Just don't do anything dumb."

"And I was saying that I saw the was that you were looking at Cas. Don't do anything dumb." Sam walked out of the kitchen and threw one of the cans of soda to Dean.

"I don't like Cas."

"Fine." Sam rolled his eyes before continuing, "What about Cas? Do you think that he likes you?"

Dean thought about how Cas acted around him. "No."

"God you're thick." Sam mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dean kicked his feet on the coffee table as he reached for the TV remote. "I'm in the mood for pizza, what about you?"

"You're paying. If you order get a cheese pizza along with whatever you want. I'm not eating that revolting meat-pizza again."

"Alright Samantha. Would you like a salad too?"

"I had a salad for lunch."

Staring at Sam, Dean continued, "I really do wonder how you grew so much when all you eat it lettuce."

Sam shot Dean a bitch-face as he grabbed the remote from Dean and changed the channel.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"For being a jerk."

Dean grabbed the remote back and held it out of Sam's reach. "And that's for being a bitch."

"Dean, we're not watching some crappy horror movie again!"

"It's not crappy! Dracula is a classic. What we aren't doing is watching one of your chick shows."

"Doctor Sexy M.D. ring a bell?"

"I was channel surfing."

Sam rolled his eyes as he got up. Walking over to the phone he yelled, "Whatever. I'll order pizza. I don't really trust you anyway."

Dean smiled as he turned back to the television that was currently playing Dracula.

* * *

Cas stood at the stove when Gabriel came in. "Oh Cas! Whatcha cooking?"

"Burgers."

"A real chef. Michael would be proud." Gabriel went to the stash of candy that he had.

"I bet. Did you see the Christmas invitation that he sent?"

Gabriel dropped the candy that he was currently holding in his hand. "W-What?"

Cas rolled his eyes before taking the pan off the stove. "He sent us an invite. The rest of the family is going to be there too."

"Balthazar, Anna, Samandriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Uriel, and Zachariah?"

"Those are the people related to us, yes. Uriel and Zachariah can't make it." Cas rolled his eyes as he handed the plate with Gabriel's burger to him.

"Say that we're sick."

"Again?"

"Cas, you know how insane our family is. You can't make us go there! Last time there was a family dinner, Lucifer and Michael nearly killed each other."

"Yes, I understand. But you seem to enjoy the money that Michael sends you for your birthday."

"What about gifts? We don't know what they like!"

"We aren't doing gifts. Lucifer said that we are too old for that."

"Cas." Gabriel whined.

"Gabriel. You need to face them soon; you haven't seen them in years."

"Because I couldn't stand the fighting!"

Cas sat down at the table with his plate. "Michel and Lucifer may have matured now."

"That was their problem. They always acted like they were too old to do anything. Lucifer is the one that told you there was no Santa!"

"That's because he is an asshole, not because he acts twice his age. Anyway, Samandriel wants to see us."

Gabriel winced when he heard that. "You can't guilt me like that."

"Balthazar does too."

Cas would be dead if looks could kill. "Those are the only two that aren't insane."

"You can bring someone if you want."

"So they can run away screaming? No thank you."

"Balthazar promised to keep everyone in line." Cas looked at Gabriel before continuing, "Gabriel, they want us to come down for two days. Then we won't see them for another year."

"Why do you want to see them?"

"I just think that we should be trying to fix out family, not avoid it."

Gabriel picked up his burger and inspected it. "I think that they are all douchebags that should be locked in a room to sort out their problems."

"Well, Balthazar said that if they don't behave he will lock them in a closet."

Gabriel grinned at the thought of Balthazar manhandling Michael and Lucifer into one of the hall closets to sort out their problems. "I still don't want to go."

"Gabriel, stop being a child." Cas stared at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at Cas before he set his half eaten burger down. "If you don't stop squinting your face up it will get stuck like that."

"Will you go willingly or will I need to drag you into the car?"

"Cas, you can't drive. Remember?"

"I will call for assistance."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "From the dreamy Dean Winchester?"

"I thought that you liked Sam."

"It's an expression."

"Well, I do not like Dean if that is what you are implying."

"Oh, so I was imagining the whole blushing like a teenager act you had going on earlier?"

"It is quite possible." Cas looked down at his plate.

"Whatever Cas. I know you like him."

"As a friend. Dean doesn't seem like the type to hide crushes. If he liked me, he would have said something. It is just the personality he has."

"When did you become an expert on Dean?"

"I saw him talking to a few different girls each day that we were there. I just deduced that he never sat down to have a solid relationship either."

Gabriel nodded his head. "Well then Sherlock, I'll be out of your hair."

"What about Sam?"

"What about him?"

"Are you going to try to have a relationship?"

"God Cas. You are such a nerd. Yes I'm going to try to have a relationship with him." Gabriel stood up to put his dish away. "Because I'm not afraid to try and get a boyfriend."

Cas stared at him again. "I'm not afraid if that's what you are implying."

"I'm not implying anything Cas. I'm stating a fact. There's a difference."

"I've never cared for a boyfriend before. I wasn't afraid to get anything."

"Alright Cas, whatever helps you sleep at night." Gabriel waved as he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who read and favorited/followed this story! Special thank you to Pancake out there! Thanks for telling me what you think! I would love if you guys could tell me what you think about the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sam exited the lecture hall around noon. He didn't need to go to work until three today, and if he came in any earlier Dean would kick his ass. Not because he didn't want Sam there, he just didn't want Sam wasting all the time that he could be studying at the bar.

"Hey kiddo!"

Sam looked around for Gabriel, and sure enough he was walking toward Sam. "I thought that you said you worked eight to four."

"I said most days. Cas here decided to wake up late and miss the bus that gets here on time so I drove him."

"So it's completely coincidental that you're here?"

"Sure let's go with that. You wanna get something to eat?"

"I have work at five."

"And it's only noon. Come on."

Sam looked at Gabriel before giving in. _"It's not like he's all bad."_

"I parked just around the corner." Gabriel said while giving Sam the biggest grin he's ever seen.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere fancy."

"When Dean says that we end up at some burger joint."

Laughing, Gabriel turned the corner. Parked in front of the library was a red Cadillac.

"Is that yours?" Sam stared at Gabriel.

"Yea. I got it as a gift." Gabriel shrugged as he climbed into the driver's side.

"Nice. Dean doesn't like the new models of cars. He still throws fits when he sees a new impala." Sam shut his door.

"I figured that. Most people wouldn't keep a car that ran on ten miles a gallon around unless they really appreciated it." Gabriel pulled the car out of the parking space and began driving out of the campus.

They sat in silence before Sam questioned, "So Gabriel, do you have any other siblings besides Cas?"

"I have three older brothers, four younger brothers, not including Cas, and a younger sister."

"That's. . . a lot."

"We're all adopted. Our dad wanted kids, but mom couldn't. So they adopted us all when we were still babies. It was a pain in the ass growing up when you would finally have everyone old enough that you could go out with friends or have parties and they would come home with another kid. They both died a few years ago, though. What about you Sammy?"

"Just Dean and me."

"What about parents?"

There was a pregnant pause before Sam answered, "Our mom died in a house fire when I was really young, and then dad just kind of went off the deep end. He wanted me to follow blindly in his footsteps and then when I said that I was going to Stanford he kicked me out of the house. Said I should be going into the 'family mechanic business'. Dean quit working there to help support me. I haven't heard from him since then."

"Wow. Here we are, making a team. We should call it team shitty families."

Sam grinned as he looked out of the window. They pulled up to a diner in the center of town. It was a small brick building with windows across the front.

"Really fancy Gabriel."

Gabriel smirked as he exited the car. "Best cream soda in the area and they serve breakfast all day."

Sam rolled his eyes as he followed Gabriel into the diner. It had a white tiled floor with booths around the edges and tables with matching chairs in the center. There was a counter across from the door with stools and settings for them. Behind the counter was a window so you could see what was going on in the kitchen.

"Hey Gabriel, nice to see you again." A woman came up to where they were standing.

"Hello Madison, booth please." Gabriel smiled back.

Madison led Sam and Gabriel to a booth toward the back of the restaurant. After handing them menus she went back to the counter.

"So what are you getting Sam?"

Sam flipped through the menu before answering, "I think I'll get the caesar salad."

"Lame. You should get the blueberry pancakes. They're great."

Sam grinned at Gabriel as Gabriel waved over Madison. After she took their orders and went back to the kitchen Sam turned to Gabriel.

"So why didn't you go to work today?"

"I didn't really want to go in. I've done plenty of overtime that it didn't matter."

"Do you like working at Scoops?"

"It's good. Close to Cas's house and Stanford so I'm able to get him if he needs a ride."

"Do you ever think that you would move somewhere else?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" Gabriel smirked as Sam's ears turned red.

"I was just wondering. When I finish college, I'll stay around here. That way I'm close to Dean so I can help at the bar and Palo Alto is a nice place. There are other cities that I would like to move to though."

"I guess that I've never thought that far into the future."

Sam nodded. "I've always thought about how I could move on. When I was in high school I was constantly thinking about how I could get away and live my own life. Now that I'm out, I don't really know what to do. I thought that I had a great girl, but that didn't work out to well."

Sam looked out of the window. Sure Gabriel was nice and funny, but he did just meet him last Friday. Why the hell was he suddenly telling a stranger his life story? Only Dean knew what really happened with Jess. Not only did he tell about Jess, he told about John. That's a bucket of scorpions that Gabriel didn't need to be near. What if Gabriel runs away and never comes back?

"Well, at least you didn't stay in that mess. Sometimes it's better to move on and not look back."

Sam nodded his head. Maybe Gabriel would stick around.

* * *

After Sam and Gabriel finished eating and paid they went out to the car.

"So Sam where to?"

Sam looked down at his watch. "It's only one-thirty now, so we still have some time. We could go to my place."

Gabriel seemed to consider the option before he climbed into the driver's seat. "Alright. I don't know where I'm going."

Sam sat in the seat and shut the door behind him. "Just drive like you're going to Stanford's library."

Gabriel smirked as he put on the radio.

"Heat of the moment? Really?" Sam reached over and changed the station.

"What? It's a great song."

Sam shot Gabriel a class-A bitch face.

"Whatever kiddo."

"Turn right up here." Sam directed.

"Oh, I like when you take control like that Sam."

Sam ignored Gabriel and continued. "At the end of the street turn left."

Gabriel steered the car so it was in front of the building that Sam rented an apartment.

"I live on the second floor." Sam got out of the car and shut the door.

Gabriel inspected the stone building. "Wow. Not bad Sammy."

Sam led the way into his apartment. After he unlocked the door, Gabriel stepped in. There was a couch and coffee table across from a television in the living room. The small kitchen had brown cabinets and there were some dishes on the counter. A little further back was the bed room and bathroom.

"So, you live here all the time? Or is it just during the school year."

"Sometimes I go over to Dean's place, but I mostly live here."

Gabriel wandered into the kitchen and began opening cabinets. "Do you have any candy?"

"In the top one I have chocolates."

Gabriel snatched the bag as Sam put two sodas on the counter.

"Soda? I thought that you would at least have beer." Gabriel grabbed a handful of chocolates and inspected them.

"Dean would come over and drink them all. It's not like I really drink anyway."

"You have good taste in chocolates. Cas will go to the store and bring me store brand. Like I'll eat those." Gabriel said before he put the handful of candy in his mouth.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I guess."

"Whatever you want."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Gabriel. "I have some movies over by the television. You want to watch something? I don't really have that much to do here."

Gabriel grinned as he walked over to the pile of movies that Sam had collected over the years. Most of them were Dean's. He would come over to watch something with Sam after work every now and then. Sometimes he would come over when Sam was out to watch movies. Sam really didn't know why, but he figured that Dean got bored with being home alone.

Gabriel inspected an Indiana Jones movie before calling out, "Raiders of the Lost Ark?"

Sam nodded before he sat next to Gabriel. "Sure."

Gabriel hopped up from where he was sitting and put the disk in the player. "A classic. Cas could never appreciate movies. It was always books."

Sam smiled. "Nothing wrong with those. I do love the classics, like Dickens and Fitzgerald. "

"Oh god! You like those lame ass books too?" Gabriel shouted, "One day I'm going to wake up with you and Cas sitting and having a book club!"

Sam lightly punched Gabriel, "Shut up. The movie's starting."

* * *

Dean watched as Sam and Gabriel waked into the bar. It was starting to fill up and he was practically running from one end of the bar to the other to serve drinks. Why the hell couldn't people sit closer to each other? Dean watched as Sam walked into the back room and Gabriel picked a seat right in the center of the bar.

"Hey Dean-o how are things going?"

Dean glanced at Gabriel before he turned back to the glass he was currently filling up. "Hey Gabriel."

Sam flung the door open before he caught it right before it hit the wall. Dean shot him a quick glare before he went back to work. Sam made sure that the door shut quietly behind him. Dean loved the bar almost as much as he did the impala and if Sam were to accidently put another hole in the wall from slamming the door open he was sure that he would never hear the end of it.

"Alright. You need anything Gabe?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No, I actually need to go. See you 'round Sam." Gabriel stood up and walked out the door, but not before he threw a wink at Sam.

"Dean I need those drinks tonight." Jo slid past Sam to get the tray of glasses Dean had been filling up.

"Sure thing Jo." Dean passed the red tray to Jo.

"Hey Sam."

Sam gave a half smile as she walked back past him.

"How was school today?" Dean elbowed Sam to get his attention.

"Fine. I have some tests that I need to study for, but everything else is good."

"What about Gabriel over there?"

"What about him?" Sam walked down to the end of the bar to pick up some glasses.

"Nothing. Just wondering why he came here the same time as you today."

Sam looked back at the pool table before answering, "We ran into each other earlier and went out to lunch."

Dean nodded. "You know I don't care right. Sure he's a pain in the ass, but he's alright."

Sam's ears burned red. "It's not- we're not- nothing is happening between us Dean."

Dean gave a cocky grin before he waltzed over to the group of college girls laughing. "Hello ladies, can I get you anything today?"

Sam went back to collecting glasses that had accumulated over the past hour. Mondays brought in people who drank their day away to help ease the stress of Monday in the morning and the early afternoon, while late afternoon and into the early morning brought in the college kids that celebrate for making it through another Monday.

"Hey there. Could I get a bottle?"

Sam looked up at the woman who was leaning against the counter. She was giving Sam a dazzling smile that was framed by loose red curls.

"Sure. Any preferences?"

"Something strong. Don't give me that light-brew shit."

Sam reached under the counter for the drink. When he stood back up she flashed him a smile.

"Thanks. So, is it always this busy here?" She motioned around the bar. It was only a fourth of what they got later in the day.

"It gets busier. Don't worry."

"Oh. I guess that a lot of people come here then?"

"You guess correctly. Sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Ruby. I told mine, so what's yours?"

"Sam."

Ruby smiled before she took a long drink. "So what are you doing here working a bar? You look like the Stanford type."

"I go there. Just helping my brother run the place."

"Sam Winchester? Like you date Jess for two years then dumped her?" Ruby grinned.

"Yea. That Sam. Are you friends with her or something?"

"Not really. I always thought that you could do so much better than her. How'd you finally get the balls to dump her?"

Sam rolled his eyes before he went back to serving drinks. While he was dating Jess everyone seemed to think that they were meant for each other. Sam did like spending time with her, but it never felt right. After two years he finally called it quits and came out. Jess was heartbroken when he told her, but she didn't make too big of a deal about it. When she was asked why they weren't dating anymore she would just say that it didn't work out. Still, after two months of them being apart Sam was still pestered for the real reason. He didn't think that it was the right time to come out to the entire campus yet.

Sam looked around the bar before Dean came up with a rag. "Go wipe off the tables. Jo's busy right now and she needs some help."

"Sure." Sam took the rag and went out to wipe off tables.

A flood of people entered the bar. It was almost six and soon more people would be joining. Dean watched as some sat down at the bar and others went to booths and tables. He walked over to a couple that was sitting over toward the door.

"Hello, can I get you anything?"

Sam looked up from the table he was currently washing. There were more people in the bar, but that's not what caught his attention. Ruby was still up at the counter and Sam swore that she was staring at him a second before. He didn't know why he should care. He was being stared at all the time. He looked around the bar but didn't see anything else. After he finished wiping down the table he went into the kitchen. Jo was getting another tray together while Benny was cooking something else. He threw the rag down in a basket that they had in one of the corners and went back behind the bar. He looked where Ruby was just sitting but found the seat vacated with a twenty for a tip and her phone number scrawled on a napkin under it.

* * *

Sam unlocked the door to his apartment. He ended up staying later than he expected at the bar to help clean. Dean did tell him to go home a few times, but Sam didn't listen. He looked around the apartment and noticed the candy wrappers that were scattered on the coffee table. Gabriel must have just thrown them there. Sam didn't really mind. It was only a few wrappers anyway. He walked over to the couch and pulled out his notebook. After he opened to the page that he needed he tried to study. It was almost four in the morning, and his first class today was at ten. If he didn't get to sleep soon he would end up being over tired and not go to work.

Sam slammed the book closed before he stuffed it back into his bag. He headed into his bedroom before he pulled off his shirt and pulled off his jeans. Instead of trying to find his pajama pants that he tossed somewhere in the room, he climbed into bed.

* * *

**A/N- I hope that you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you to AChapterCanBeABook for the review! I'm glad you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was almost eight already and it felt like he just went to sleep. Well, he did. At four anyway. He threw the covers off of himself and shuffled to the kitchen to put coffee on. The old wood floors where cold beneath his feet, but he didn't mind. Dean stared at the machine while he waited for it to warm up. The kitchen around him was sparsely furnished. There was a toaster and coffee machine and dishes were scattered on the counter. He was rarely home, and when he was, he didn't clean. After he poured himself some of the steaming drink he went over to the couch and settled himself down. Dean grabbed the remote and clicked through the small amount of channels on as he sipped his coffee. After deciding that nothing was on, he abandoned the mug on the table by his feet so he could get into the shower. There was still the faint smell of alcohol on him. It didn't really help that he accidently poured a glass of brew on himself last night.

The bathroom was small, but it had a shower that worked. It was better than the last place that he had rented just by that. He stripped off the boxers that he was wearing before he stepped beneath the cold spray. It helped wake him up and after he finished washing himself he got out. After he slung a towel around his waist he went back out into his apartment. He ran a hand through his wet hair. There was a basket of laundry at the foot of the couch so he would remember to fold it, but most of the contents were just thrown haphazardly in. He decided on a pair of dark jeans and a light Winchester shirt.

Dean walked out of his room after he finished getting changed. He needed to go down to the bar earlier so he could get the delivery of food that was scheduled to come in. Benny and Jo would help so it didn't take that long, but he still hated the entire process of it. His boots were by the door with the socks still in them. Dean made a face as he threw them toward his bedroom before putting them on. He grabbed his keys and a cold bagel before he went into the hallway.

"Hello Dean!"

Dean looked over to Mara, the women who lived at the end of the hallway.

"Morning Mara."

"How's the bar going? I've been meaning to go down, but I get so busy."

Dean nodded before responding, "Being a public defender gets pretty busy I hear."

"It sure does. Being a bartender gets pretty busy too. What time did you come in last night?"

"Half past three."

"Jesus, that's really late."

"The perks of owning a bar." Dean shrugged. He walked to the stairs before looking to see of Mara was following him.

"Well, I know that some of my friends have gone there and they said that it was great, so you're doing something right."

Dean smiled at the complement. "Thanks."

"Is Sam still working with you?"

"Yea, he's mostly studying or going to classes, so he normally comes in later."

"That would explain why Bill hasn't seen him lately. He visits the bar during lunch and Sam came in and job shadowed at the beginning of the year. Wish him luck for me."

They reached the bottom floor and bid each other goodbye. Dean smiled as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. The one perk of getting up this early to go to work was that he could savor the few minutes that he had left to himself in the impala.

"Hey baby." He unlocked the doors and slid in.

Dean ran a hand on the steering wheel before he reached for the box of cassette tapes that were currently under the seat. He sorted through them before choosing ACDC. The purr of the engine relaxed Dean. After turning the volume of the radio up as loud as he could stand, he headed toward the bar.

Dean admired the view of the morning as he drove to the bar. Pulling into the bar, he noticed that Benny and Jo were already there.

"Morning Benny!" Dean greeted.

"Hey Dean"

Dean turned to Jo before he smiled, "Howdy Jo."

She rolled her eyes, "Someone's happy this morning."

"Can't I just say hi?"

"Have you been drinking?"

Dean turned to Benny. "No!"

"Running on low sleep?"

"I'm always doing that."

"Well, you're happier after the fourth day of getting less than four hours of sleep."

"At least I'm tolerable to be around after I get less than my eight hours." Dean smirked.

Jo laughed as Dean opened the door. She went past him to turn on lights. "I'm going to finish restocking the fridges."

Dean nodded as she walked away.

"So Benny, ready to unload everything when the truck gets here?"

"I'm ready for a challenge."

"I got more of that new brand, uh, Thighslapper? Yea, it sounds like douche beer, but get this, it's great."

Benny smirked before answering "Yea, isn't that the beer that you threw a fit about because you didn't need more douche beer in your bar?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Tuesday nights were hardly the busiest night of the week, but Dean wished that he had help. Sam didn't show up for work, and every minute that he was late Dean stressed more. He tried calling, but all he got was the answering machine.

"Dean calm down, he worked late yesterday, he might have just fallen asleep." Jo shook Dean's shoulders.

"It's my fault I made him work so late."

"He didn't leave, that's all. Just try to calm down."

"Just try to shut up."

"Dean. . ." Jo said warningly.

Dean nodded as he tried to calm down. That was the fifth message that he left Sam and he still wasn't picking up.

The only reason that Dean hadn't stormed out of the bar to locate Sam was because Jo told him that if he left to go find Sam when he was most likely sleeping she would kick his ass.

After Dean calmed down again, he walked over to the group of, Dean guessed, frat boys. One of them was on his eighth shot, and it was only ten. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"Could you get us three cans of bud?"

Dean stared at the blond boy as if he expected a punch line. "We don't have cans. Do you want bottles?"

"Uhh, bottles. Yea."

"_Fucking twenty-one year olds and their shitty taste in beer."_

Dean went to the mini fridge that he kept the 'frat beer'. There was mostly cheap beer in there. Dean barley sold it, but frat boys would come in and empty the fridge. He grabbed three bottles and placed them on the counter.

"Make sure your buddy there isn't driving home." Dean gestured to the kid doing all the shots.

Dean looked up when a flash of tan caught his eye. Cas strolled into the bar, wearing his usual trench coat and suit which was completely out of place. Dean almost laughed when he noticed the focused look on his face.

"Hey Cas." Dean waved to Cas, who promptly came over to the counter.

"Have you seen Gabriel today? He was supposed to come by my office an over an hour ago."

Dean was momentarily caught off guard by Cas's gravelly voice. Again. "Wait. You haven't seen Gabriel?"

"The last place I saw him was when he dropped me off at Stanford this morning."

"What time?"

"Why is that of import?"

"Just answer the damn question." Dean growled.

"Treat me with some respect Winchester."

Dean blinked at Cas. "Sorry. It's just I haven't been able to get ahold of Sam all day, and he and Gabriel might be together."

"One."

Dean sighed as the tension left his body. "He's probably with Sam. I'm going to kill him for doing that. Why don't you stay for a beer? On the house."

Cas nodded before he sat on the stool.

"Do you have any preferences?"

Cas shook his head before he began looking around the bar. Dean walked to the shelves to get a glass. As he filled it with homebrew, he glanced at Cas. His black hair was sticking up in every direction. He was scanning the bar with his squinted eyes. It was kind of adorable how Cas was sitting completely stiff on the stool.

"Here you go." Dean set the glass on the counter.

"Thank you." Cas looked up into Dean's eyes.

Dean was rendered momentarily speechless. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He was a fucking adult, not some twelve year old girl with a crush. He didn't have a crush on Cas. He looked over to find something to take Cas's attention away from him. One of the girls sitting at the end of the bar waved Dean over, and grateful to get out of the awkward silence between him and Cas, he went.

Cas watched as Dean went to one of the girls at the end of the bar. He looked at the glass that he was holding and took a drink of it. He never really had the taste for beer, but he didn't want to look rude for denying it. He watched as the girl shamelessly flirted with Dean, and he flirted back. He leaned into the counter to whisper something into the girl's ear. She erupted in giggles, and Dean earned a few jealous looks from her friends. Cas felt a twinge of jealously in his stomach as Dean continued smirking at the girl. Cas looked back down at his beer before he pulled out his phone. There were no new calls so he put it away. When he looked up Dean was standing there again.

"So, what's your plan now?"

"I don't really know. I was hoping to find Gabriel here. Then we would go home."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Live a little Cas! There are some chicks that are eyeing you up down there. They think you're cute."

"Is that a flirtation?"

Dean slapped his hands on the counter. "When was the last time that you took someone out?"

Cas's face flushed.

"Don't tell me never."

"Most likely when I still when to college."

Dean hung his head. "Cas! No wonder Gabriel's always trying to get you out."

Cas took another drink from his glass. "Gabriel is. . . much better around others."

Dean snorted.

"It is the truth."

"Well, you need to talk about things that you like to people, or you can pretend that you like things to get with people."

"You can't build healthy relationships on lies Dean."

"Well, what are some of the things that you like?"

"I like reading. I've just finished Cat's Cradle."

"Vonnegut?" Dean questioned as he walked over to a few empty glasses that were sitting on the counter.

"Yes."

"I've been meaning to read that, but the library always has it checked out."

"I could lend you mine."

"Awesome."

"I can bring it to the bar tomorrow."

"How are you planning on getting home?"

"There is a bus stop a few blocks away to get me near my house."

"It's dark out. Why don't you hand around and I can give you a ride back to your apartment. Then you could get me that book." Dean grinned.

"It is almost twenty minutes away."

"That's fine. I could get Jo to close today, so about one thirty?"

Cas nodded, his blue eyes locking with Dean's green. Dean could have continued staring at the galaxies that were hidden in Cas's eyes. They swirled around his pupils with light specks of gold lost in the design.

"Are you alright Dean?"

Dean awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "What, yea, sorry, I, uh, lost my train of thought there."

Dean was interrupted by his phone vibrating.

**Sorry. I'm at home. Fell asleep. See you tomorrow.**

He rolled his eyes at the text from Sam. If he really thought that Dean would believe he was sleeping, he had another thing coming. Dean knew Sam better than the kid knew himself. Dean could tell when he was coming down with something before Sam knew he was sick. Dean even knew that he really dumped Jess because he was gay before he told him.

"Fucking Sammy you idiot." Dean mumbled.

"I hope not at my place." Cas muttered.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the couch as Gabriel sorted through the pile of movies." Did Dean-o really believe that you slept in?"

"If he didn't he didn't say anything about it. I feel bad about leaving him there though."

"Well, wouldn't you rather be fucking me then working at some dumb bar."

"Shut up Gabe."

"You weren't saying that earlier." Gabriel purred as he slid next to Sam on the couch.

"What movie is this?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and reached for the bowl of candy that Sam put out earlier. "Take a guess kiddo."

"Indiana Jones. Again?" Sam read off the screen. "Nearly as bad as Dean."

"Nearly?"

"Not a story for now." Sam turned so his face was inches from Gabriel's.

Sam smashed their lips together before he possessively bit Gabriel's lower lip. Gabriel let out a small whine before he began running a hand through Sam's hair.

Gabriel pulled away before he set a finger on Sam's lips. "Wait one minute Sammy."

Sam stared at Gabriel with his signature puppy-dog eyes.

"First off, if we go at it again, I won't be able to go to work tomorrow. Secondly, we need to talk."

"About what? I thought that we already went over when we- "

Gabriel cut Sam off, "No. Dinner's about ready. When you finished showering, I took it upon myself to make something to eat. Stay."

Gabriel practically bounced off the couch and rushed into the kitchen leaving Sam. There were two pots on the stove, one covered and the other was boiling. Gabriel rushed over to drain the bigger one and served the pasta in two bowls. He took the lid off of the smaller pot that had marinara sauce. After he made sure that he evenly served each bowl, he stuck a fork in them and carried them out to Sam.

"Dinner is served."

Sam glanced at Gabriel before smirking, "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Sam accepted the bowl before he turned back around so he was facing the television.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a Christmas dinner party thing that my family throws."

Sam grinned, "As what?"

"A boyfriend dumbass."

"Really romantic Gabriel."

"But we are allowed to take someone. You don't need to go. Or if you don't want to leave Dean alone. . ."

"We normally spend Christmas with Jo, her mom Ellen, Benny, Ash, and Bobby. He wouldn't be alone."

"So do you want to go?" Gabriel beamed.

"Sure." Sam smiled back at Gabriel.

"But are you sure? I mean, my family is kinda crazy. What most people would call a war is what I called Sunday dinner."

"How bad could it be? I've told you about John."

"You know how many siblings that I have. But it's just Michael is a goody-two-shoes kid and is a pastor at the church that my dad helped build. Then Lucifer never took orders from anyone and is the CEO of a company that he helped make. Raphael always tried to take the family power away from Lucy and Michael, but never succeeded. It would be over my dead body anyway, Samandriel needs money that he would never give him. Balthazar is a great person and throws the best parties, but he doesn't get involved with the family conflicts at all. Even I get drug into them when they happen! Anna works with Lucifer and Raphael but is more interested in what is happening on her computer. Samandriel is still in college, but he was always a great kid. He admired Cas like no other person existed. And none of us really get along. Christmas is hell."

"Are all of your siblings named after angels?"

Gabriel stared at Sam, "Is that all you got from my rant?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Yea. Then there is Uriel and Zachariah, who you won't meet."

"What's Cas short for?"

"Castiel. But are you sure that you want to come?"

"You've met my family, so it would be nice to meet yours."

"Yea, Dean-o. That's all there is to meet. You don't have five-hundred siblings."

"Is there anything else that I should know about them?" Sam asked while he avoided what Gabriel said.

"Plenty." Gabriel sighed before continuing, "But really Sam, if you don't want to come. . ."

"Shut up Gabriel." He looked at Gabriel whose gold eyes twinkled, with the specks of green and brow getting lost in them. Sam leaned in to kiss him, and this time, Gabriel didn't pull away.

* * *

Dean pulled the impala up to Cas's apartment building. The first thought that came into his head was that he had money. It was located in a high class area with huge buildings surrounding it. There was a fountain out front with a rock garden around it. The building itself was at least ten stories with floor to ceiling windows.

"This it Cas?"

Cas nodded. "Yes. I live on the seventh floor."

Dean parked the car in front of the apartment building. He made sure that he locked the doors before he ran to catch up to Cas, who was already by the door. Following Cas, he walked through the entry way and into the elevator.

The silver doors slid shut before Cas said anything. "My apartment is a little messy. Gabriel doesn't know how to clean up after himself, and I am at my office more than I am home."

Dean grinned as he walked down the hallway behind Cas. He stopped in front of a solid wood door before pulling out a key. Cas opened the door and turned on the lights. There was a small living room with a grey couch facing a flat screen television mounted on the wall with dark brown wooden coffee tables on either side of it. They were hardly visible because of the amount of books stacked on and around them. Between the living room and dining room was a small hallway that ran back further into the apartment where the bedrooms were located. The dining room had a small grey carpet covering the light wooden floors that Dean presumed ran throughout the apartment. On the dark brown table that matched the coffee tables were more stacks of books and some newspapers. There was a granite island with stools on the side closest to the dining room. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances with two huge windows that looked over the garden in the back of the building.

"Nice place Cas."

"Working at Stanford has its perks."

Dean walked so he was standing next to Cas. He was currently searching through the piles of books.

"If you just read it, wouldn't it be at the top?"

Cas laughed before answering, "Not really. I constantly am moving books around and Gabriel moves them around too. He throws fits when he can't sit at the dining room table."

Dean smirked as he looked at another pile of books. There were some books that Dean had read and others that he saw Sam reading. "How did you get so many books?"

"My family always got me some. I never really cared for anything else. I would be in my room for hours poring over a book. Then when I went to college there was a small used bookstore there and I would get ten books at a time."

Dean whistled. "That's insane."

Cas shrugged as he pulled a book from the bottom of the pile. After he was sure that it wasn't going to collapse, he stood up. "Cat's Cradle. Here you go."

Dean took the book from Cas, letting his fingers rest on Cas's longer than he needed to. "Thanks. I'll bring it back when I'm done with it."

"Don't worry about bringing it right away. I don't plan on rereading it for a while. Gabriel just got me some more Vonnegut books. I'm almost sure it was bribery for something, but I can't remember for what."

"Bribery. That sounds like Gabriel."

"He's not terrible Dean."

"I never said he was. Do you think that I would let him fuck Sam if I didn't like him?"

Cas grinned at Dean, "You do seem like the protective type of brother. Would you like a cup of tea or anything?"

"Sorry Cas, I need to go."

"Alright, you can get of the building yourself then?"

"It's just down a hallway and into the elevator."

Cas smirked, "Goodnight Dean." He opened the door to let Dean out.

"Night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

Smiling, Dean went down the hall. There was no one at the elevator and he didn't see anyone on his way out of the apartment, besides the man sitting behind the desk. Dean reached his car before he turned and looked back at the apartment building. Dean made a mental note of where it was before he drove away, just in case he needed to meet with Cas again . . . or something.

* * *

**A/N- Wow thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story! I really hope that you are all enjoying it and hope that you are getting pumped for the next chapter. (hint: I decided to skip time a little so Christmas is three days away) **

**A big thank you to- **

**the guest that left a review!- I'm glad that you love it! **

**Kitty Kat- That is an amazing idea! I could also do with a jealous Gabe! I'll try to get that into the story.**

**Castasticbutt- Thank you for the review! I absolutely love Sam/Gabriel so I'm glad that I'm doing it justice! I really hoped that I wasn't moving the story along too fast for it to be good. **

**Pancake- Thanks for the review again! You stay amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Lucifer is Nick and Michael is young John. I hope that doesn't cause any confusion. Thank you. **

The next few weeks before Christmas flew by faster than anyone was prepared for. Sam talked to Dean about going to the Novak's Christmas dinner and was met with excitement. Dean was more than ecstatic when he learned that Sam was finally moving on after Jess. He even made sure that Sam had nice outfits picked out. Sam complained that Dean needed to get out of his apartment and that he didn't need someone to help him pick out his clothing, but he was grateful that Dean was being so supportive of him. But before anyone was ready, the twenty-third was upon them.

Sam and the two Novak brothers left for New Jersey in the early afternoon, and arrived around dinner time. The trio was waiting on the hard plastic chairs after the nearly six hour flight. Cas informed both Gabriel and Sam that Raphael and Anna would be coming Christmas eve because they lived closer. Gabriel told Sam that they didn't want to be in the same house as all the other siblings longer than they needed to.

"Who is going to be there again?" Gabriel asked Cas as they waited for someone to take them to Michael's.

"Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, Anna, Samandriel, and Raphael." Cas counted the names on his fingers as he listed them.

"When's the big dinner?"

"Christmas night."

Gabriel turned to Sam. "You aren't allergic to anything are you?"

"No." Sam looked up from the book that he was reading before answering.

"Good."

They waited in silence for a few more minutes before Gabriel spoke up again. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Not that I know of anyway." Cas found the book that he was looking for and began reading.

"You two are so boring. We're in the middle of an airport with a candy shop further down the hall and all you want to do is read."

Rolling his eyes, Cas replied, "You can go there."

"I don't want to go alone. Sam come with me." Gabriel whined.

"No Gabriel. You don't need any candy." Sam said without any real force behind his words.

"But I'm bored!" Gabriel whined.

Sam shut his book before he turned to Gabriel, "It's not our fault you didn't bring anything to do."

"Yes I did I brought you!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Classy."

"I don't need to hear about this." Cas shot at them before turning back to his book.

"Cas here is just mad that he didn't bring Dean." Gabriel slouched down in the seat.

Cas's ears burned red. "No. I do not like Dean."

"Really Cas? You've actually wanted to go out and you know where you go? The bar. That Dean works at. Then you sit there and stare at him." Gabriel pointed out.

"Dean likes you to but he's a dumbass." Sam looked over to the doors that were in front of the chairs they were sitting on. "He acts like a twelve-year-old when you come to the bar. He has spilt beer on himself three times in the last two weeks, all while you came in. Before that, he never spilt anything."

Cas looked like he was going to say something, but instead looked up and squinted. "Balthazar?"

Gabriel and Sam followed his gaze to a man walking into the airport wearing a V-neck black t-shirt and jeans. Balthazar noticed them and smiled before he came over. The group stood up as Balthazar arrived.

"Cassie!" He pulled Cas into a hug, while Cas stood there awkwardly with his arms at his side.

Balthazar released Cas from the hug before he turned to Gabriel. "How are you Gabriel?"

Gabriel grabbed his bag before responding, "Good. How are things at home?"

"Great. Michael and Lucifer are already arguing. " Balthazar rolled his eyes before he noticed Sam standing there.

"Who's this?"

"My boyfriend, Sam Winchester." Gabriel replied while grinning.

"Nice to meet you. "Balthazar shook Sam's hand.

"Nice to meet you too.

Balthazar asked, "Is there anything that you need? I really don't fancy going back to Michael's. Let's go to a club! Or we could go to the new café down the street from Alfie's restaurant. It serves crepes all day!"

"Shouldn't we go to Michael's?" Cas questioned.

"Come on Cas! Live a little! We could even go to that bookstore that you like."

"No Balthazar." Cas said after pondering his options.

"What, does Cas still not like going out?" Balthazar asked Gabriel and Sam as they began walking toward the glass doors.

"No, he goes out. And he has a big crush on someone." Gabriel smirked as Cas glared at him.

"That's breaking news!" Balthazar slapped Cas on the back.

"Who is it?"

"No one. Gabriel is being a dick."

"No, that's Cas's 'I'm hiding something face'. I'll get it out of you."

Cas just rolled his eyes at him before he continued walking.

"So Gabriel, Balthazar is older than Cas?" Sam whispered.

"Yea, It's Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, me, Uriel, Zachariah, Balthazar, Cas, Anna, and Samandriel." Gabriel responded as they walked toward Balthazar's black car.

Sam nodded that he understood. Sam and Gabriel put the bags in the trunk as Cas and Balthazar climbed into the front. After everything was in and the trunk was closed, they sat in the back. "So kiddo, ready to meet the family?"

* * *

After a half hour drive, Balthazar pulled the car onto a less busy street than the one they were on. Gabriel was pointing out houses that people he knew lived in and the houses that he egged when he was in high school. The houses were huge with perfectly manicured lawns. There were at least three cars parked in the driveway of each house. Balthazar pulled the car into a driveway toward the end of the street. The house was huge with at least three stories and was completely made out of stone. Huge windows decorated the outside with wreaths in the middle of each one.

"Does Michael live here?" Sam asked as Balthazar parked the car.

"A bright one huh?" Balthazar said as he exited the car with Cas.

"Yes. He is going to Stanford."

"Sarcasm Cassie."

Gabriel answered as he climbed out of the car, "Yea. We all grew up here and when mom and dad died, he inherited it."

Sam and Gabriel grabbed the bags out of the trunk before the headed inside. The front door was dark wood and opened to a stone entryway. There was a wooden staircase with a very tall and skinny Christmas tree was decorated at the bottom of them. Sam and Gabriel placed the bags next to it before they went into the kitchen that was further back. It had dark wood cabinets and the stone from the entryway continued into the kitchen. It was huge, and in the middle of the kitchen there was an island with light granite counters to match the other counters along the walls. Matching barstools were on one side of it. French doors led to the patio and backyard that had a light dusting of snow on it. There was an entry way on opposite sides of the kitchen that led to the dining room and another to the living room.

Cas and Balthazar were already waiting in the kitchen with a dirty blond man when they entered.

"Hey Gabriel!"

"Hey Samandriel!" Gabriel smiled at Samandriel, "This is Sam."

"Hello." Sam greeted.

Samandriel asked, "What do you guys want for dinner? I think that Michael and Luce are still going at it upstairs."

"What are they fighting about?" Gabriel walked over to the candy dish that was sitting on the island as he asked.

"I really don't know." Samandriel shrugged.

"I think that it has something to do with the fact that Lucifer rearranged Michael's office. He claimed that he cleaned it though." Balthazar informed the kitchen.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Do you know if they're coming down?"

At that moment Michael and Lucifer walked into the kitchen.

"Well, speak of the devil." Gabriel mumbled, earning a jab in the ribs from Sam.

"Very mature Gabriel. I can see that the time away from home has really helped you." Lucifer sneered.

"I can see that you're still a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel shot back.

"Stop it." Samandriel commanded as he stepped between the two.

"Childhood in a nutshell" Balthazar mumbled.

Michael decided to speak up then, "Who's this?"

Sam looked at Michael. He was average height, but much shorter than him. "Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Michael."

The kitchen sat in a tense silence before Gabriel broke it. "Well, what's for dinner?"

"I'm not eating, I have work to do." Michael stared at Lucifer as he finished the sentence.

"Castiel here could tell you that working without eating is dangerous." Lucifer shot back.

Cas squinted as he looked at Lucifer. What did he even do to be drug into this?

"Someone interrupted me. I need to finish."

"I don't think that counts as interrupting. You weren't working."

"It made me unable to start working." Michael turned on his heel before he left the kitchen.

Samandriel left to get the takeout menus that were in the living room, leaving Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Cas and Balthazar in the kitchen.

"So Sam, you from around here?" Lucifer turned so he was facing Sam.

"No, I grew up in Kansas and I go to Stanford. It's my first time in New Jersey really."

"What are you studying?"

"Law."

Lucifer nodded. "Interesting. If you need any job shadowing hours or maybe even a place to work, call me. I know quite a few people who owe me a favor or two. The job market is incredibly hard to get in, so anything I can do to help you I will do."

"Thanks."

"But besides that what do you do?"

"I help work at the bar that my brother owns." Sam shrugged.

"When did you open it?"

"My freshman year at Stanford."

"That's quite an accomplishment. Most bars in Cali go out of business a year after they opened."

"It's right in the middle of the college town, so that helps." Sam blushed.

"Don't be modest Sam."

Gabriel frowned as Lucifer talked to Sam. Sam and he would talk for hours, but mostly a little about everything. Or they would fuck but that's a different story. Sam already had blind trust in Lucifer, out of all people. Sam didn't even take him seriously until the third day that they talked. Glaring at Lucifer, Gabriel hoped that he saw the 'Fuck you' written all over his face.

Samandriel stumbled back into the kitchen after he tripped over the carpet. "I have takeout menus." He held up three different pizza menus, a Chinese restaurant menu, and a sandwich shop menu.

"What about that French bakery?" Balthazar snatched the menus out of his hands before looking at them.

Samandriel blushed, "I think someone threw it away."

Lucifer grinned before looking over Balthazar's shoulder. "I want a pepperoni pizza."

"Bite me Luce."

"Kinky."

"Does anyone have any preferences?" Balthazar questioned, "What about you Cas?"

"Just a cheese pizza."

Gabriel and Sam both shook their heads when Balthazar asked them. Gabriel moved closer to Sam so he was practically standing shoulder to shoulder. Well, shoulder to mid upper arm anyway. After Balthazar out in the order for no less than three pizza's and four of the biggest soda bottles they went into the living room. There was a huge couch facing the biggest television that Sam's seen in his entire life.

"Pizza's not going to be here for another twenty minutes, might as well start a movie or something." Balthazar walked so he was facing Samandriel, Lucifer, Cas, Sam, and Gabriel.

"I think that we should watch Star Wars." Samandriel suggested.

Lucifer turned so he was facing him. "That's lame. Let's have a horror movie marathon."

"I'm for Star Wars." Gabriel chimed in.

"I do love horror movies, so I'll say that." Sam grinned.

"No really?" Lucifer asked.

"Yea. It's a guilty pleasure I guess."

"A good horror movie is the best way to spend movie night."

Gabriel stared at Lucifer. He knew that Sam loved horror movies. He didn't have a taste for them, but he would sit through them with him.

"What about you Cassie?"

"Whatever Samandriel wants."

Samandriel practically jumped when Cas said that. Balthazar walked over to the movie cabinet that was next to the television and pulled out Star Wars. Sam sat next to Lucifer with Gabriel on the other side of him. They continued their conversation on what was the best horror movie as Star Wars began playing. Gabriel looked at Sam hoping that he would stop and pay attention to him again. When the movie ended and Lucifer was still talking to Sam, he lost hope. Lucifer didn't have any right to take his boyfriend away from him.

* * *

Dean, Jo, and Benny were locking up the bar at the end of the day. The bar closed for Christmas Eve and Christmas day so they had a two day break before they had to go back.

"So, this year, what's going on? I know that Ellen and Bobby are going to be celebrating in South Dakota with Jody." Jo said.

"We could just go over your apartment." Benny suggested.

Dean smirked, "And cook? Have you even tasted anything that Jo cooked?"

Jo punched Dean before replying, "Unless you want take-out."

"So Jo's place on Christmas?" Benny shoved his hands in his pockets, "I can cook the ham a few other things if you want."

"That'll work. I can bring desserts." Dean leaned against the solid wood doors.

"Do we need anything else? It's getting cold and I don't want to be out here anymore." Jo pulled her coat around her.

"If we don't need to do anything else." Benny took the keys to his truck out of his pocket.

"Yea, don't forget to call Ash." Jo reminded Dean.

"Awesome. Night guys." Dean waved as they began to walk away.

Benny gave Jo a ride back home like normal. After he made sure that Benny and Jo were pulling out of the parking lot, Dean climbed into the impala and started the car. After giving the Christmas decorated bar one last look he drove home. The shops that lined the streets in the college town had decorations in the windows. Some buildings had lights around the signs or small trees in the windows decorated with more lights. Sam and Dean only decorated the bar with lights that went around the outside. Neither of them really celebrated Christmas until they opened the bar and Joe, Benny, and Ash began working with them. John never cared for any of the holidays. He would spend all of his time at the garage or bar. When they were younger, Dean would be at home with Sam and they would celebrate it. But as they got older, they didn't care anymore. It was just another day that John wasn't home or was too drunk to care.

Dean pulled the car into his regular parking space before shutting the engine off. He really hoped that Sam was having fun. He and Gabriel got along spectacularly, but he was still nervous that something would happen and Sam would go back to not really talking to anyone for another month. It wasn't pretty after he broke up with a girl in high school and Dean doubted it would be pretty the second time. He was just lucky that Sam and Jess ended on a relatively good note.

Dean made his way up to his apartment as he was still lost in thought. Then there was Cas. He would come into the bar with Gabriel so he could bluntly flirt with Sam. Cas would sit at the bar and just look around or he would bring his books. Dean thought that it was cute how he did that. Sam was constantly teasing that he liked Cas. Maybe he did, but Dean couldn't bring himself to admit it. It was obvious that Cas didn't like him. He never really flirted with Dean. He would just sit there and stare at him. It felt like Cas's eyes were reading his soul so he could learn everything that he could about Dean.

Dean snapped out of thoughts as he noticed that he was standing at his apartment door. He fumbled for his keys and stepped inside of the dark apartment. Sam came over and cleaned it yesterday after calling Dean a slob. The kitchen was practically sparkling. All of the dishes that had accumulated over the past week were away nicely. Dean smirked as he headed into his bedroom. It was the only room in the apartment that was always in decent shape. He kicked off his boots before throwing off his jacket and shirt.

It was almost four already. Dean, Jo, and Benny all stayed later to clean the bar so they wouldn't need to come earlier on the twenty-sixth. He promised to call Sam when he got home. Dean searched his jeans for the phone before flipping it open. Sam was the first speed dial that he had, so after pushing the button, he listened for an answer. He hoped that Sam wouldn't pick up and just continue sleeping.

A sleepy voice picked up a ring later.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Sammy. How are things out there?"

"What? Good. I met Gabriel's family. They're nice."

Dean sighed. "Were you sleeping? I didn't want to call and disrupt you."

"No, I'm good. Don't worry about it. So what are you guys doing for Christmas?"

"Just me, Jo, Benny and Ash at Jo's place. Bobby and Ellen were doing something with Jody."

"Sheriff Jody?" Sam asked.

"Yea. I think that Bobby has a soft spot for her."

Sam snorted, "Make that multiple soft spots."

"Don't let Bobby hear that." Dean grinned.

"Anything else going on? Is the bar alright?"

"It's fine. You know that I can take care of it. Don't worry."

"I just want to make sure that you are doing alright."

Dean rolled his eyes. "If you really think that I can't take care of myself by now you have another thing coming."

Sam sighed, "Alright, well, if you need anything call."

"Sure thing Sammy. Same with you."

* * *

Sam hung the phone up and threw it on the bedside table. Gabriel's back was to him. He was more than confused why though. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at the clock. It was almost seven thirty, but it sounded like no one was awake yet. Sam rolled so he's chest was against Gabriel's back.

"I can tell that you're not asleep."

Gabriel just grunted in response.

"What's up? You've been out of it since we came here."

"Just tired."

"Get some more sleep. I'm not getting up for a while. Lucifer said that he could show me the gaming system that he has set up after lunch."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Of course Lucifer would say that. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright."

Gabriel didn't fall back asleep. Instead he laid there. Sure, Lucifer did have a few more things in common with Sam. He and Sam got along perfectly. No one in their right minds got along with Lucifer. He would only talk to someone if he saw the benefits of it. Lucifer didn't have friends. Gabriel sighed when he heard Sam's deep breathing. He rolled over so his head was resting on Sam's chest. A few minutes later, they were both asleep in a tangle of limbs.

* * *

**A/N- Wow thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed this story. It's amazing to wake up and see that more people are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**I would like to thank-**

**Kitty Kat- Well, if you have any other ideas, don't be afraid to shout them out. This goes for anyone reading it!**

**FairyTaleGoneBad1- Thank you! I am planning on moving Cas and Dean along once Christmas is over, but I thought they wouldn't be like Sam and Gabriel with the way they started dating right away. But don't worry, it's coming!**

**Pancake- Wow! I didn't think that chapter 5 was going to be anyone's favorite! Thank you! **

**Guest (Annie)- That line was really something that I wanted to put in I'm glad that you liked it! **

**more-profound-bond- I'm glad that you liked it! Once again, Dean and Cas are starting to realize that they would be much happier if they were banging each other.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam woke up with Gabriel curled up to his chest. It was ten and he didn't want to lie around anymore, but Gabriel looked so peaceful. He lazily ran a hand through Gabriel's hair before throwing the covers off of himself. His feet hit the cold wooden floors as he got up. All of the rooms had bathrooms off of them, so after Sam grabbed a change of clothing, he went into it to take a shower.

Gabriel woke up a little later to the sound of running water. He debated whether he should go downstairs or take a shower first. Deciding that Sam wouldn't miss him, he went downstairs. He threw off the covers to revel his plaid pajama pants and one of Sam's Winchester's bar shirts. Walking down the hall he saw that it snowed even more. The one thing that Gabriel didn't miss in California was the snow.

In the kitchen, Cas and Samandriel were sitting at the island and Balthazar was cooking pancakes. Cas was already dressed, but his hair was still sticking up in all directions. Gabriel laughed when he noticed that he was also holding a book.

"What?"

"A book? It's the only time that we see the family and you're reading?"

"We aren't doing anything. Where's Sam?"

"Showering."

Balthazar turned so he was facing Gabriel. "And you didn't join him?"

Samandriel laughed before Gabriel flipped him off. "And where is your date, huh?"

Blushing, Samandriel hung his head.

"Gabriel, leave Samandriel alone." Cas didn't even look up from his book as he said that.

"Speaking of dates, who's this crush that you have?" Balthazar added more pancakes to the stack that was already on the counter.

Cas ignored the question as he continued reading.

Sam came down the stairs with slightly damp hair and smiled when he saw Gabriel. "Hey."

Balthazar rolled his eyes before pointing to a cabinet, "Plates are in there. Silverware is in the drawer by Samandriel. Can someone get stuff out?"

Sam went to the cabinet, "Who needs a plate?"

"Could you just get four down? I don't know where Michael or Luce are." Samandriel said as he pulled out forks and knives,

Sam grabbed plates and placed them on the island before sitting next to Gabriel. Balthazar placed the last pancakes on the stack before he looked at the pan sitting on the stove.

"Michael can do it. That's what he gets for not hanging out with his cool younger siblings." He threw the spatula on top of it before grabbing a seat at the island.

They all grabbed some pancakes and began eating in silence. Lucifer came into the kitchen wearing his boxers and a matching wife beater shirt. He ran a hand through his bedhead as he yawned.

"Who made these?" He gestured to the food siting on the counter.

Balthazar grinned, "Me."

"Oh. I hope they're not poisonous."

Lucifer grabbed a plate for the cabinet and took a silver wear before sitting on the seat at the end of the island. After studying the men sitting with him he asked, "Where's Michael?"

"He went down to the church." Cas answered.

Balthazar looked offended, "I asked you where he was. Why didn't you answer?"

"It is not of import."

"What's he doing down there?" Gabriel said between bites of his pancake.

"Something about Christmas Mass I think." Samandriel shrugged as he grabbed another pancake.

"Damn I hope that he doesn't make us go." Balthazar said bitterly.

Sam looked between the Novak family as he tried to figure out why they all looked uncomfortable. "I don't get it."

"He claims that it's tradition that we go to his sermons every year. The church is always stuffy and there is at least one child crying." Lucifer grinned as he looked at Cas. "But we've made it down the line that it's little Cas's turn to be brought up in the sermon. I hope that it's almost as good as last year."

Balthazar looked at Lucifer and if looks could kill, he would be dead. Samandriel tried to stifle a giggle and failed terribly. Cas, Gabriel, and Sam just exchanged confused glances.

Balthazar stood up, "Well. I'm sure that the majority of people still like me there, Lucifer. Tell me, how many won't even make eye contact with you all these years after Michael brought you up in a sermon."

Lucifer grinned, "At least my story made a lasting impression on them then."

Balthazar left the kitchen as Samandriel began laughing again.

"Why does he bring up you guys in a sermon?" Sam looked between the rest of the family before Lucifer answered, cutting off Gabriel.

"I have a feeling that it's revenge for everything that we ever did to him when we were younger."

Cas rolled his eyes, "So what does he have against me?"

"Maybe he's incredibly jealous of your sense of humor."

After Gabriel finished eating he put his plate in the sink. It added to the pile that was starting to take over it. Gabriel grinned as he thought about how pissed that Michael was going to be when he got home.

"Hey Gabe, throw this in." Samandriel smiled before he handed the plate to Gabriel. After he added more dishes to the sink he turned to Sam.

"I'm gonna go shower, I'll be back." Gabriel didn't make eye contact with Sam as he said that.

As soon as Gabriel was out of eyesight, Lucifer turned to Sam. "So, Anna and Raphael aren't coming until three and I just got a new game. I haven't played it yet, so you wanna go?"

"I think that I might actually, go upstairs with Gabriel."

"Don't worry about him. He's always a bit cranky in the morning."

After some thought, he replied. "Yea. Let me just put this in the sink." Sam got up to put the plate away, but Lucifer blocked his path.

"I'll get it. Go and set up the game." Lucifer grinned and then added, "Take Samandriel. I don't know if you know how to turn on the system."

After Sam and Samandriel left, Cas went up to Lucifer. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. What got your panties in a knot?"

"Don't touch Sam. Don't even think about it." Cas was practically standing toe-to-toe with Lucifer now.

"What makes you think that I'm scared of you Castiel? I could even help you if you leave me alone."

"What could I possibly want your help with?"

"Two words. Dean Winchester. Lucifer continued when he noticed the confused look on Cas's face. "I have people in high places Cas, I can find out things."

Cas snorted, "No. What do you even want Sam for? He's not your type."

"Remember when Gabriel told Marcy that I was only using her and she didn't even want to talk to me anymore?"

"But that was the truth, you were only using her to get at Michael."

Lucifer shrugged, "Well, it didn't work, so this is revenge. And if you try and do anything, I will make sure that Sam in there never can get a job anywhere near California. We wouldn't want that right?"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Tell me what I would and wouldn't do Cas."

Cas stared at Lucifer's retreating back. Why couldn't the family just get along?

* * *

Dean was sitting with Benny on the balcony of his apartment. Benny lived about thirty minutes away from Dean's place, but in a very nice neighborhood. The surrounding area was made of apartment buildings and some shops. Benny's apartment had carpeting running throughout the open floor plan. It had one bedroom and a small bathroom off of it.

Benny was telling Dean some ideas that he had for the bar as they drank beer. The bar was having a special 'New Year's' party on New Year's eve into the next year. Benny and Dean decided that they would be serving meals until eleven. Benny thought that Sam and Dean should serve specials, but as he was telling Dean, he noticed that he had a distant look on his face. Deciding that it would be better to stop talking and figure out what he was thinking about, Benny spoke up.

"So Dean, what's up?"

Dean shrugged, "Nothing much."

"Well, you seemed to have zoned out on me there."

"Sorry, just a lot of things on my mind."

Benny stared at Dean before asking, "Does it have to do with family?"

They sat in silence before Dean nodded, "Yea. John called this morning. I haven't even heard from him in years. I don't know how the hell he got my number either."

There was a pregnant pause before Benny asked, "Any idea what he wanted?"

"No, all he left as a message was that he wanted to make things better between me and Sam."

Benny stared at Dean. He figured that it had to do with family. Dean had a special 'concentrated' face for when he and Sam were fighting, and he was wearing it right now. Benny knew that Sam and Dean were on good terms as of now, so it wasn't him. But John, he was something. Dean rarely told anyone about his family but what Benny had heard was enough to hate the man. There were times that he would accidently say something about how they were raised then he wouldn't say anything about it when Jo or he pushed it.

Dean continued to watch the cars drive by until Benny interrupted him, "You don't need to answer him."

"I don't plan on it. He was a selfish bastard that didn't care about his family. I don't care why he wants contact now."

"Are you going to tell Sam that he called?"

"No. He doesn't need to know."

"Look Dean, you might-"

Dean cut him off, "No! He doesn't need to know. John wasn't there for Sam. Ever. I don't care why he wants to come into our lives now. He fucked up too damn much for me to ever let Sam near him again! I promised myself that! He closed that door years ago when Sam wanted to go to Stanford! You know what he said?"

Benny continued to watch Dean as he continued.

"He told Sam that if he left to never come back! When I left with him, I was told to lose his number! John didn't want us to come back, and now all of the sudden he wants to be friends again!"

Benny stared at Dean. He never told the exact way that he and Sam ended up leaving Kansas. Dean only said Sam wanted to go to Stanford and that they weren't on very good terms with their father.

"Sam wanted a normal life. He didn't want to worry about John when he had too much to drink." Dean flinched when he thought about that memory.

"Dean calm down buddy." Benny turned so he was looking Dean in the eyes. "I get it. You don't need to tell Sam."

Sighing, Dean ran a hand down his face, "I just don't know. I thought that I made it clear enough that I didn't want to see him again."

Benny looked sadly at Dean. "Do you know what he called from?"

"It was a phone box. I don't know where though."

"And he called you?"

Dean nodded.

"Landline?" Benny asked earing a small nod from Dean. "He must have looked you up in the phone book. Just don't worry about it. If he shows up, give Jo and me a call."

"Sure." Dean finished the rest of the bottle in one drink before he stood up. "Do you have anymore?"

"You know where it is." Benny watched as Dean made his way into the apartment's kitchen.

Benny sighed after Dean was out of eyesight. When they first met each other, Benny had been sure that Dean served in something. Not because of the fighting technic that he had when someone had too much to drink at the bar, or the way that he held himself. No, it was the empty look in his eyes. Benny had seen enough men and women leave to serve overseas to come back with that look in their eyes. He always wondered what put that terrible look into his eyes, but now that he knows, he isn't sure if he really wanted to know.

* * *

Lucifer, Sam, Gabriel, Samandriel, Balthazar, Anna, Raphael, and Cas were dressed for the mass that Michael was dragging them to and sitting in the living room as Michael was pacing back and forth.

"Who moved my books?"

Anna blew a bubble in her gum before looking up from her phone. "Where were they last?"

"In my study."

"Who'd you piss off today?"

"No one! I came here the same time you two did."

He glared at Lucifer before he continued pacing.

"I didn't do anything today. I was playing on the PlayStation with Sam and Samandriel."

Both Cas and Gabriel glared at Lucifer after he finished talking. Lucifer just shot Cas a smile before he went back to watching Michael. Truthfully, it was pissing him off that someone else managed to get Michael this worked up.

"Guys we need to go. Where are they?"

Raphael rolled his eyes before he went back to tapping his fingers on the armrest. "Who did you manage to piss off in the last year?"

Michael looked at Balthazar's strangely too innocent face before practically running back up the stairs.

Lucifer stood up and stood in front of the television. "Who the fuck did it?"

Balthazer looked up from the magazine that he was reading, "Me."

"No one is a dick to Michael but me Balthazar."

"What gives you the right to that?" Raphael asked.

"No one gives me the right, I take it."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Lucifer, "I remember you saying that we weren't living by those rules anymore."

"Don't get involved in things that are much bigger than you, Gabriel. They might come back around and bite you in the ass." Lucifer shot back.

Cas knew that he was talking about him slowly slithering into Sam's life and pushing Gabriel away. He didn't say anything to Gabriel because he knew that Lucifer would go through with his threat. Sam did start to grow on him, and if he didn't pick the hints up of what was happening any faster, Gabriel wouldn't have a boyfriend anymore. He just hoped that he would be able to keep Lucifer away from him for the next day and a half.

Michael came stomping down the stairs with an armful of books. "Let's go. I swear if anyone tries to bring booze to this again I will make it so you sleep in the snow tonight."

Lucifer smirked as he followed Michael into the garage, leaving everyone to follow behind. He opened the door to revel three cars.

"Anna and Raphael, if you want to take your cars, you should. I think that they are in the way of us pulling out anyway." Michael said as he went to the furthest car.

Anna and Raphael nodded before slipping out the front door to their cars. Balthazar and Samandriel climbed in the back of the car with Michael and Lucifer, leaving Cas, Gabriel, and Sam to take another one. After they were sitting comfortably with Gabriel driving and Sam next to him and Cas in the back, Sam spoke up.

"Do either of you know how to get there?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Well, if we get lost we can go to a club."

"Clubs aren't even open on Christmas eve." Cas pointed out from the backseat.

Michael opened the garage doors and the two cars backed out. Michael's car led the way followed by Gabriel and Raphael's. The houses were decorated for Christmas with lights in every window and some had snowmen with the small amount of snow on the ground. Sam watched the houses fly by as they drove.

After a five minute drive, they pulled up to a stone church.

"Is everything here huge?" Sam asked as he climbed out of the car.

Cas pushed past Sam and Gabriel so he was leading the way in. He wanted to make sure Lucifer wasn't anywhere near the doors.

The rest of the group followed him so they were standing in a huge entryway that had many people milling about, even though church didn't start for the next hour. Anna was busy typing on her phone with Raphael and Lucifer standing next to them. Samandriel and Balthazar were talking with Michael and three other people toward the doors. Cas, Gabriel, and Sam walked over to Balthazar.

"Hey Castiel. Cool coat." A women came up to Cas.

"Hello Maggie. It's actually quite warm."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen you in years! How's it going?"

"Good. I got a job at Stanford, so I haven't been around."

"Stanford? Wow Cas. That's impressive!"

Lucifer decided to come up and pat a hand on Cas's shoulder, "Being a nerd really paid off."

"Hello Luce." Maggie greeted.

"Hello."

"Nice catching up with you Cas. See ya." Maggie turned on her heal before heading back to the group that Sam assumed was her family.

Lucifer squeezed Cas's shoulder. "If we want the back pew, I suggest that we move now. I'm not sitting in front of Michael."

"I won't let you." Michael turned so he was facing Lucifer.

Balthazar grinned, "I want to watch that."

The giant group made their way to the pew and sat down. Sam sat between Gabriel and Cas before everyone else filled in. The room was huge with wood walls and chandeliers hanging from the celling over the pews. Fans were over the isle to help move air around and the windows were open.

"God damn it it's going to be hot in here." Balthazar commented as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"You're in a church you can't swear." Samandriel warned him.

"I'm so fucking sorry. Christ."

"Did anyone bring booze if this is how the sermon's going to go, I need some." Cas commented as he wiped a hand down his face.

"Yea, it's gonna be hell." Lucifer grinned.

* * *

**A/N- Big thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story! **

**more-profound-bond- I'm really excited for Destiel to start too, so don't think that I'm putting it off! I'm so glad that you loved the chapter!**

**Castassticbutt- Wow! I am so glad that you love everything that's going on! I think that I love these characters more than I should, so just keep that in mind when you're reading this!**

**Sedgersholmes- I really wish that I could write these chapters so they were really long, but I thought then it might take away from the story. I'm so glad that it's keeping you hooked! Thanks for the luck, I hope that I don't disappoint! **

**HawkeyeFan1311- Don't we all want to hug him? I bet that he smells wonderful! **

**Guest- (Annie)- Thank you so much! I do love writing a jealous Gabriel so all of you readers out there that said you wanted it, he's here thanks to you! With the Jo/Benny thing, I would say however you see it. I don't know if I'm going into detail with it, or I might just keep the relationship to the side. If you have a preference, leave a review! **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this! If you have an idea that you want to be thrown in or you want to see something happen, leave a review! I'll try my best to get it in! I will continue to update on Mondays, but because of school, it may be later in the day. Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

After the Christmas Eve mass that Michael took them to, the Novaks and Sam came back to Michael's. It was only ten, so Balthazar decided that breaking out some champagne was a good idea. Cas threw two homemade pizzas in the oven. He was in a great mood that the only thing that Michael said about him was that he was a fantastic cook. Gabriel joked that he was always their dad's favorite, no matter how hard anyone else tried, and Michael didn't want to disrespect his choice.

After four bottles of champagne, Anna decided that they should have a snowball fight. Michael and Raphael left saying that they didn't need to take part in any childish activities. During the snowball fight, Sam slipped on a patch of ice. After he went down, Lucifer happened to fall on top of him. Their faces were mere inches from each other's, but before Sam could push him off, Gabriel threw a snowball that was full of rocks and ice at his head, causing him to fall off Sam.

Everyone decided to call it a night after two. Gabriel went to bed first, followed by Sam. Gabriel fell asleep as soon as he fell into bed, not bothering to put on pajamas. Sam grinned when he looked over at the sleeping form. He was just wearing his boxers sprawled out on top of the covers. After giving up trying to fall asleep, Sam went downstairs to watch the snow fall. His mind was racing and for some reason it wouldn't shut down. Maybe it had to be from all of the shots that he took to show how to do them properly.

"_Doubt it."_

Sam continued to watch the snow fall at a heavier pace. The few streetlights illuminated the street, casting shadows on the lawns of the houses. His mind drifted to how Gabriel had been acting the last day. He noticed the way that he was clingier, but yesterday he barley talked to Sam. Sure, he cracked a few jokes, but they were the only things. When Sam even said hi to him at breakfast he just looked the other way. Then when they were getting dressed, Gabriel didn't do his usual 'let's-do-a-quick-fuck-before-we-have-to-go'.

Sam was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft patter of bare feet coming down the stairs. Gabriel stood at the entry way of the living room before he entered, a blanket trailing behind him.

"Hey kiddo. You're going to catch a cold if you stay down here. Michael doesn't like to use the heat and I'm sure that Lucifer likes to keep the temperature below freezing after dinner."

Sam nodded as Gabriel draped the blanket over their shoulders. "I didn't want to wake you."

"I never went to sleep."

"No you were defiantly sleeping."

They continued to stare out of the window until Sam asked, "What's going on?"

"What?" Gabriel looked up to Sam's face, which was casting shadows from the moon. "Nothing."

"Bull shit."

"Really. Nothing."

"Then what's up with the cold shoulder? What's up?"

Gabriel just looked out of the window instead of answering. He had been waiting for Sam to start this conversation, but now that it had started and Sam seemed genuinely confused, Gabriel wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore.

"Gabriel?"

"Lucifer is my problem."

Sam stared quizzically at Gabriel. "What about him?"

"The fact that you have been ignoring me over him!" Gabriel dropped the blanket so it fell to the floor. "You practically spend every minute with him or playing games with him or something!"

"I was just talking to him."

"Yea, and ignoring me!"

"I didn't mean to. Yesterday you barley talked to me!" Sam stepped closer to Gabriel.

"I thought that you would rather spend your time with that dick than me! Maybe you realized that I'm not worth your time!"

"No. Never. Gabriel, if you would just pay attention for once in your life maybe you would've seen that I don't care of Lucifer. Sure, he has amazing taste in movies, but you are the better half of me. He couldn't be if he tried even harder. I was just being nice. I've been spending the same amount of time with Samandriel or anyone else. You were so caught up thinking that I was ditching you to notice that I was just learning about your family."

Sam closed the space between the two of them before cupping Gabriel's face. He leaned in and kissed Gabriel. It was soft, but Sam began to put more passion behind it. He pulled away, leaving Gabriel to make a soft moan of the loss.

"I'm so sorry."

Gabriel just grinned. "Did you mean that?"

Sam rolled his eyes before answering, "Yes. How many different ways do I need to say that?"

"I could name another." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrow before continuing, "Grab clothing. Keys for the black car are on the hook in the garage and meet me in there in five minutes."

Sam practically sprinted up the stairs to grab him and Gabriel clothing. Gabriel laughed before he waltzed into the kitchen to grab snacks. This was so going to beat going to Christmas dinner.

* * *

Dean, Ash, Benny and Jo were all in Jo's kitchen. She lived in a roomy apartment just five minutes away from Benny's. It was on the third floor above a bakery that gave her a discount on whatever she bought. The kitchen was off to the left when you walked into her apartment. It was slightly dated, but everything worked and nothing leaked so she was happy with it. A small half wall with a counter separated the kitchen from the dining room. There was a light wood table on the dark wood floor that ran throughout the house. A small couch faced away from the dining room, toward the small tree that was decorated.

"Dean stop eating the pies!" Jo smacked the back of Dean's head as she walked by.

"Hey!" Dean rubbed his head as he pouted his lip.

"I told you that she would come." Ash mumbled as he drank from the beer he had.

"You two can go eat somewhere else." Jo said over her shoulder as she set the table.

"Holidays are brutal." Dean whispered to Ash.

Benny opened the oven, which sent a wave of heat throughout the kitchen. "Ham's done."

"Thank god. We've been here for hours." Dean smirked as he moved so he was out of Benny's way.

"That smells wonderful." Jo slid by Benny to get the bowl of potatoes.

"Family recipe." Benny followed Jo out to the dining room with the plate.

Dean and Ash both grabbed a dish before they went into the dining room.

Motioning to the dishes, Dean asked, "Do you want these anywhere special?"

"On the table." Rolling her eyes, Jo sat down.

After all of the dishes were on the table and everyone sat down, they began eating. Jo helped cut the ham in perfect slices as she said her mom taught her. Ash tried, but ended up shredding more than he actually cut much to his embarrassment.

"So what's up with Sam?" Ash asked as he pushed the shredded pieces of ham around on his plate.

"He's at his boyfriend's family Christmas thing out in New Jersey."

"Do you know how he likes that?"

"I talked to him the other night, but he didn't really say anything to big. Just that he doesn't like the snow. I think that he's having fun."

"About time. He's too focused on school and the bar. He needs to chill"

Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"What about Cas?" Jo asked before scooping a pile of potatoes into her mouth.

"He's nice." Dean could feel the blush that began to creep up his neck and onto his face.

"Do you like him Dean?" Jo teased.

"As a friend."

Ash smirked as he noticed how red Dean's face was. "I think that you like him more than that."

"Yea Dean, get the balls to ask him out on a date." Jo urged.

Benny just shrugged when Dean sent him a silent plead.

"Is Mister I-can-have-any-person-in-this-bar felling nervous?"

"No! Just, he's smart and a professor and comes from a fancy family. I don't think that he would want to date me."

"Have you paid attention to him?" Jo leaned so her face was closer to Dean's. "Dean. I swear to every god. If you don't at least try to know him better I will kick your ass to hell and back."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Christ Dean! Are you twelve? Invite him over for a goddamn movie and see what happens." Jo rolled her eyes as Dean huffed.

"I don't think that he even likes watching movies. His apartment is covered in books."

Ash nearly spit out his food before he choked out, "You've been to his apartment?"

"No! I mean, yea, but not that way! I was borrowing a book!" Dean tried to cover up the fact that his face was beet red by looking down at his plate. "Fuck off."

The table went back to eating in silence before they began talking about what they should do between Christmas and New Year's. Benny said that they should close the bar for a week and go to Florida. Jo shot down the idea by saying that she didn't think that they should leave the bar for that long. Dean was only half listening to them discuss plans. Maybe he did have a chance with Cas. As soon as they came back from New Jersey, he promised himself he would invite him over. Hopefully he would be able to get Cas into Star Trek. He seemed like the type of person who might like it. Dean snapped out of his thoughts as his phone began playing ACDC.

"It's Sammy." Dean shouted to the confused faces sitting at the table as he went into the kitchen.

Dean opened the phone before greeting, "Merry Christmas Sammy!"

"Hey Dean! Merry Christmas to you too! Tell everyone else that I said hi."

"How's it going out there?"

There was muffled whispering before Sam answered, "It's snowy. Like really snowy and don't like it."

Dean laughed. "Even more than the last time you called?"

"Yea, like half a foot more."

"You didn't get stuck on shoveling duty did you?"

"No!" Sam rolled his eyes as he replied.

"How's Gabriel and Cas?"

"Good. They said that there better be beers on the house when they get beck."

"That bad?"

Sam just laughed as an answer. "We're all sorted now. I think anyway. I need to go now."

"Call if you need something, alright Sam?"

"Yea mom."

"I mean it Sam!" Dean hung up after he heard Sam laughing.

"Pain in my goddamn ass."

Dean walked back to the dining room before he grinned, "Sammy's having fun. He said Merry Christmas."

Ash lifted his beer, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Sam was threading his fingers through Gabriel's hair as they were sitting on the car with their backs against the windshield. They were parked facing a field and woods to watch the snow fall. There were only two blankets around them, but they were comfortable.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten after seven."

Gabriel nodded. "What time do you think that we should go back?"

"Whenever you want to. I don't really care."

"Well, I'm getting kinda hungry. Do you think that they will be done with dinner yet?"

"Did anyone say what time it was going to start?"

"No." Gabriel shifted so he was closer to Sam.

"My bet would be that they are done."

Sam nodded as he began untangling himself from the blankets and Gabriel. "You wanna drive?"

"No. All you kiddo." Gabriel hopped off the car and walked to the passenger seat.

Sam climbed into Balthazar's car and started the engine. "You sure that you want to go back?"

"Yea. I mean, it's not like we can stay here all day, can we?"

Shrugging, Sam answered, "I guess not. Promise that you won't kill Lucifer when we get back?"

"No promises."

"Gabriel." Sam warned before continuing, "We're leaving in the morning tomorrow. Just try not to kill anyone. I don't want to be stuck in New Jersey doing paperwork when I could be at home sleeping."

"Whatever." Gabriel mockingly huffed.

They drove the car out of the lot and began driving back to Michael's. This morning, they found the lot about half an hour away from the town and deciding that it was peaceful, they parked. The car was in silence the entire time that they drove, but not an uncomfortable one. The car drove through the slush that was in the streets, splashing it further off the road.

When Sam pulled the car into the driveway, Gabriel asked, "Do you think that Michael will be mad? I don't want to deal with that today."

"I asked that before you wanted to fuck and you didn't care, so I don't want to hear you complain now."

Gabriel sighed as he followed Sam into the house. The smell of pie wafted through the air. Samandriel walked into the entryway before frowning, "Where were you two?"

"Out." Gabriel responded before walking into the kitchen.

The first thing that Sam noticed was that there were three pies on the counter. The second thing that he noticed was that Cas was sitting next to the pies. "About time you two got back."

"What does that mean?" Gabriel asked.

"You missed dinner. Michael's pissed by the way, but there are left overs in the fridge."

"Thanks Cas." Sam went to the fridge and pulled out the plate of ham and a few sides.

Gabriel pulled a chair out next to Cas before asking, "So how was dinner?"

"Anna and Raphael left about twenty minutes ago. Neither wanted to stay for dessert, surprisingly enough."

"What do you want with this?" Sam held up the plate with ham.

"Mashed potatoes and some of that green bean stuff."

"Casserole? You like that?" Cas raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.

"Yea. Balthazar can cook a kickass casserole."

Samandriel came back into the kitchen carrying bottles of beer. "Anyone want any?"

"Sure." They all muttered at once.

Samandriel placed four on the counter before putting the others away. "Balthazar would be all over you if you told him you like his casserole. I have no idea where he is right now, though. Probably avoiding Michael."

"Ahh family." Gabriel smirked as he raised his bottle.

"When are you guys leaving?" Samandriel asked as he took a seat at the counter.

"Tomorrow morning. You?" Gabriel asked as he took the plate that Sam held out for him.

"Tomorrow morning too."

"What about Balthazar?" Cas questioned.

"He's leaving with me." Samandriel shrugged. "He's going to drop me off at my house then drive out to his."

Sam took a seat next to Gabriel as he asked, "How close do you two live?"

"I live in Philly, but he lives in Pittsburg. My car was at the shop so he offered to pick me up for Christmas."

The kitchen sat in a silence. None of them wanted to say anything. They wanted to enjoy each other's company before they wouldn't see each other for another year or longer. After Sam and Gabriel finished eating, they went to the room they were currently staying in.

"Gabriel, help me pack this stuff up." Sam motioned to the clothing that was thrown haphazardly around the room.

Gabriel looked before he smirked at Sam, "No can do kiddo. That's what you get for ignoring me. It's all you." He jumped on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Seriously Gabriel?"

"Seriously Sam?" Gabriel mocked.

"Fine, but then you aren't joining me in the shower."

Gabriel jumped off the bed faster than Sam thought possible for him to. He smirked as Gabriel began gathering his clothing and messily folding them before tossing them in the discarded suitcase.

"That's what I thought." Sam laughed before he lightly kissed Gabriel on the cheek. "Merry Christmas Gabe."

* * *

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited this story! I hope that you liked this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will begin to work on the Dean/Cas relationship! Thank you to-**

**Castassticbutt- I am so glad that you enjoy the Gabriel and Sam storyline! Don't worry Cas is going to get the D(ean)!**

**Guest (Annie)- I too love when Dean is really protective of Sam it's awesome and I think that there need to be thousands of fics that have it so I hope that I'm doing it justice! I also think that if Cas went to bars with Sam and Dean he would have books who are we kidding?**

**ArmyStrongPrincess- Thank you for the complement! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Guest- Wow thank you! I think that Benny was a great character that Dean talked to! Thank you!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I am so sorry that this was a shorter chapter, but school reared its ugly head and I have so much homework it's insane. I will give you one candy if you do it for me and take my tests. I promise to make the next one longer! On a brighter note, WHO'S READY FOR SEASON 9 BITCHES?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**As some of you may know, I started school a few weeks ago. I am so stressed out from it. So, I am going on a two to three week break. I need to catch up with a shit ton of work and dancing every night isn't helping. I promise to take this small break to work on the story and get a few chapters written! Once I get ahead on the story, I will be posting regularly on Mondays again. I am so sorry about this but I literally can't balance all of this work. **

**I will be posting again before Supernatural begins to air again I promise. If I'm not, come hunt me down I really don't care. I am NOT leaving this story unfinished. Promise on Sam Winchester's life.**

* * *

Dean was wiping the counter from a spilled drink. He had been running the bar a little more than Sam lately, but he didn't really mind. He was started to get behind on sleep and soon he knew that he would be in a terrible mood if he didn't get any. Luckily, Sam promised to come in today so Dean could go home early. He came home from the Novaks' yesterday, but was so out of it that Dean made sure that he stayed home. Gabriel promised that he would watch him and if he tried to leave, he wouldn't let him. Dean was entirely grateful that Gabriel was helping him because Sam was a stubborn son of a bitch and if he didn't want to do something he wouldn't. Sam landed on the bed and was out for the next seven hours. By the time that he woke back up, it was too late to come into the bar. It was a good thing that the bar was nearly empty and Dean didn't need any help.

It was early Tuesday night, so no one was really in. Most people were going to still be at Christmas celebrations, but then the few days before New Year's it would be full. Dean surveyed the bar before he heard the door open. Looking up, He saw Cas walk in with his trench coat flying behind him.

"Hey Cas!"

"Hello Dean." Cas greeted as he sat at one of the stools. "Could a have a beer?"

Dean stared at Cas before he moved to reach for a glass. "Sure, uh, sorry."

After Dean filled a glass up he handed it to Cas. "So what's new?"

"Nothing. I haven't gotten around to anything since Christmas. I should be grading papers, though."

"How was that?"

Cas rolled his eyes before drinking some of the beer. "It was tedious. I realized what dicks my family is."

"It couldn't have been that bad, right? I bet you guys had some binding time or something."

"We watched a movie if that's what you mean."

"There! Were they any good?"

Cas thought for a minute, "Not quite. I'm not a fan of horror movies."

"Have you seen Star Trek? It's amazing and you might like it. It's not horror and you like science fiction." Dean offered.

"No I haven't."

"Do you want to come over and watch it? Sam's going to take over tonight and tomorrow morning so I won't be doing anything."

"I don't think that I'm doing anything. I'll check with Gabriel in case he needs anything."

Dean nodded before he headed over to a couple sitting at the end of the bar. He was going through the motions, but wasn't really paying attention to anything else. He might have a chance with Cas. He's going to be able to talk to him and relax with him and talk. Dean was grinning like an idiot when he walked over to Cas who was putting he phone away.

"Any news?"

"Gabriel said that he doesn't need anything and if I go anywhere dangerous to take you." Cas sighed before looking back at Dean.

"Awesome." Dean grinned.

"I don't plan on going anywhere dangerous Dean."

"That's not what I meant Cas."

Cas raised his eyebrow before asking, "Than what are you so filled with awe about?"

Sam walked out from the kitchen as Dean was about to say something.

"Hey Cas!"

"Hello Sam." Cas nodded

"Alright Dean, if you wanna go, I can take care of this." Sam motioned around the nearly empty bar before looking back at Dean, "I'll call you if I need anything."

"Dean nodded, "Alright. Jo's coming in a little later today, so you need to serve."

Sam nodded, "Don't you think that it's about time that we hired again? I mean that there's no one here to help and you are up to your ears with work."

"It doesn't really matter. I can handle it."

"Dean, you don't need to take care of this yourself, you know. Just ask for help and I'm sure that someone will come."

Dean just shrugged before turning to Cas. "Ready? I have a lot of popcorn so I hope that you like it."

"I'm ready." Cas stood up before he reached into his pocket for his wallet.

While shaking his head Dean said, "On the house."

"Are you sure?" Cas asked.

Sam just rolled his eyes as Dean and Cas stared at each other for a while. "It's fine Cas."

Dean blushed when he realized that Sam was still there. "Yea, so, let's go, uh, goodnight Sam."

He left from behind the counter and went into the back, leaving Sam and Cas at the bar.

"You two going to hang out?"

Cas just stared at Sam instead of answering.

"Look, I don't care. Just, don't insult Kirk."

"How did you know that we were going to watch that?"

"That's all he does. Maybe he'll show you the Star Trek pajamas that he has. But really Cas, don't do anything dumb. I don't want you thinking that you can send these signals and then leave him."

"I'm not planning on it Sam."

Sam nodded.

Dean exited the kitchen with his jacket on and the car keys in hand. "See you later Sam."

Sam waved as Dean and Cas exited the bar. When the door shut behind them, Cas stuck his hands in his pockets. "Who's Kirk?"

"You don't know?"

Cas shook his head as they sat in the impala.

"Dude, you can't not know who Kirk is. Everyone does."

"I never really watched movies growing up Dean."

"That never stopped anyone before." Dean mumbled.

He pulled out of the parking lot. "So Cas, did you eat?"

"Dinner? A little."

Dean nodded. "If you're hungry tell me. It's kinda early in the day for dinner, but whatever."

"It's fine Dean."

"Alright. I might make burgers later."

Cas smiled, "My favorite."

Dean silently cheered. Burgers were easy and he made the best. "Anything else you want?"

"No. Thank you."

They sat in silence as Dean drove to his apartment. Cas admired the decorated building as they flew by them. Dean pulled the impala up to his apartment building. After shutting off the engine, he and Cas climbed out. They made their way inside and up the stairs to Dean's apartment.

"Is this your apartment?" Cas asked as he pointed to the door.

As Cas was pointing to the door, Dean noticed then that the wood was getting older and the paint had chips in it. The numbers were old and some were tilted at an odd angle. He suddenly felt like he didn't want Cas to see the inside and judge him because he didn't have a nice apartment. "Yea."

He opened the door to reveal the apartment. He cleaned it the other day, but there were still a few things strewn across the room.

"It's very nice Dean." Cas complemented.

Dean smiled as Cas took off his trench coat, reliving a black suit underneath. "Don't you ever wear anything else?"

"I don't really wear anything besides this type of style if that's what you mean."

Nodding, Dean led them to the kitchen. He couldn't help but think that Cas would look amazing in jeans and one of his band shirts. "I'll make popcorn. You want anything to drink?"

"No. I'll get the popcorn out." Cas looked around before sheepishly asking, "Where is it?"

"Bottom cabinet by the fridge."

"Thank you." Cas said as he bent over to reach the box.

Dean _happened _to notice that his ass was framed perfectly in his pants. "Uhhh, yea."

After they got their snacks and Dean was satisfied with the movie they sat on the couch. Dean ended up getting up again to grab licorice and some beer before the movie even started playing. Halfway through the movie, Cas moved closer.

"Is there a reason that your apartment is so cold?"

"I think that the heat isn't working again. It does that."

"That's odd. Who fixes it?"

"I do, or if I don't have time I tell the manager and she calls someone. I can go get more blankets if you want."

Cas curled up so he was closer to Dean. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

Cas nodded before he turned so his cheek was resting on Dean's chest. After that movie, they put in another and after that another. Soon, Dean and Cas were curled up on the couch together while Star Trek played softly in the background. Dean fell asleep during the beginning of the third one, and Cas fell asleep at the end.

* * *

Dean shifted in the morning. There was something pressed up against him, but he didn't know what. After looking up, he realized that he and Cas fell asleep on the couch. The menu screen for the movie was still playing in the background. Cas had an arm wrapped around Dean's waist, and his face was pressed into Dean's back.

"I am not little spoon." Dean mumbled as he untangled himself from Cas.

Quietly, he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He looked down at his rumpled outfit before deciding to take a shower. He left the living room and shut the bathroom door. Dean took a quick shower before shutting off the water. After toweling himself off, he walked to the bedroom as quietly as possible. Sorting through the drawers of clothing, he pulled out a light pair of jeans and a Metallica shirt. After he was satisfied with his outfit, he walked into the kitchen, where Cas was standing with his back to him.

"Morning Cas." He yawned.

Cas turned away from the stove. "Good morning Dean."

"Whatcha cooking?"

"Eggs and bacon." He absently said.

Dean smirked, "Thanks, but you didn't need to."

Cas just shrugged, "It was the least that I could do."

Dean nodded, "Sorry about falling asleep. You don't even have any clothing to change into."

"It's fine."

"You could borrow a pair of sweatpants if you wanted."

Cas thought for a short amount of time before responding, "If it is not an inconvenience to you."

"It's fine. I'll go get some and you can change after you finish cooking."

Dean walked back into his bedroom before asking himself, "What am I doing?"

He pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a black ACDC shirt with grey writing before folding them and putting them on the bed. He looked around to make sure that the room wasn't too messy. The curtains were open slightly to let in the small amount of light from the morning in. The bed was hastily made with pillows haphazardly thrown on top. The closet doors were shut to help hide the mess that was inside. Dean nodded before walking back into the kitchen.

"It's on the bed then."

"Thank you Dean." Cas looked up from the pan of eggs he was serving.

Dean stared at Cas instead of saying something. His perfectly messy bedhead was complemented by his giant blue eyes.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway all morning, or are you going to come sit?" Cas asked.

Dean swallowed before moving so he was sitting at the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

"You can eat, I'll be right back."

Cas walked out of the kitchen and went into Dean's room. He looked around the room before his eyes landed on a picture that was on his nightstand. It was old and of a women holding a young boy. Cas smiled when he realized that it was Dean.

Dean looked up from the plate of eggs he was eating when Cas walked back in. The sweatpants were slung low on his hips with the shirt leaving a small amount of skin showing. He was holding his outfit in his arms. "Where should I put this?"

"Just on the couch would be good." Dean answered.

He watched as Cas walked away, his hips slightly swaying.

"_You're doing this on purpose you bastard." _Dean thought.

Cas sat back down at the table before asking, "Was that picture of your mother?"

It took Dean a minute to realize that Cas was talking about the framed picture in his room. "Yea."

"I see where you get your looks from."

Dean just stared at Cas before looking back down at his plate. "Thanks."

They ate in silence with the only sound of silverware scraping plates.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Dean asked.

"No."

"I thought that you said you had papers to grade. You don't need to be here."

"I would rather be here."

"A dingy apartment in a crappy neighborhood?"

"With you." Cas stared at Dean before continuing, "Don't you think that you deserve someone Dean?"

"Not really. I'm a high school dropout who doesn't have friends."

* * *

"Hey Dean? You with me?" Sam was waving a hand in front of Dean's face.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts before turning to Sam, "Yea, great got it."

"Really Dean?"

Dean just stared at Sam.

"I was asking what you think that we should do for New Year's."

"Jo and Benny have some great ideas."

Sam rolled his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"You've been out of it since you came to the bar Dean. Do you think I'm going to believe that?"

Dean shrugged, "Worth a shot, right?"

"No."

Dean went to walk out from behind the bar, but Sam blocked his path.

"Seriously dude?"

Sam rolled his eyes before he looked to the door. Gabriel and Cas walked in, bringing a breeze of cold air with them.

"Hey kiddo!" Gabriel greeted before sitting on a stool.

Sam gave Dean one last look before he walked over to Gabriel. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. No plans for the week." Gabriel shrugged.

"Come down here for New Year's." Sam offered.

Dean walked over before grinning, "Yea, Sam here's going to serve special drinks."

Sam frowned, "I never said that."

"Well you are now." Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder before he walked to the other end of the bar.

Turning to Cas, he studied him. He was wearing his usual trench coat and a suit. He also has a stack of papers with him, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "What are you doing?"

"Grading papers." Cas answered, barley looking up from them.

"At a bar?"

"I didn't want to forget."

Sam raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Why didn't you just stay home?"

"I'm trying to be social."

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Cas's statement before mumbling, "See more Winchester ass I bet. I heard someone is going to man up soon."

Sam laughed but Cas seemed to miss the comment. When Dean came back over with two empty beer bottles, he stared at Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Take these to the back then, and get a new bag for the bin." Dean pushed the bottles off to Sam before continuing, "There are some college chicks at the bar that are calling my name."

Cas watched as Dean walked over to the girls who were flirting with him. He was obviously eyeing them up. One of them leaned across the bar before playfully whispering in Dean's ear.

"Dating? No, why?"

The girl giggled before twirling her fingers in her hair. "My friend and I were wondering what you were doing tonight."

Deciding that he had enough, Cas got up and walked out the door. He was trying to get Dean and he goes off and flirts with other people. Did the fact that they woke up curled around each other mean nothing to him?

Cas kicked a rock that was along the wall before he heard the crunching of someone walking toward him. Turning around, he saw Dean.

"What the hell?"

Cas walked so they were practically standing toe to toe. "What the hell? Really Dean?"

"Cas, what's up?"

"The fact that whatever we're trying to get here means nothing to you!" Cas grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and pulled him closer.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Dean. I know that you think that we should be something, but you're too scared to let anyone near you. So you go and flirt with girls so you can get off for a night. I'm trying to say that I like you, but you're not listening. You are only sending out mixed signals."

Dean smirked before he put his hands on Cas's wrists. "I'm not the only one sending out mixed signals here. I think that you want to fuck and the next minute, you're ignoring me. I just needed to get your attention."

"Is that what this was? A fucking test?"

"Yea. I figured since you are the possessive type, you would say something."

Cas moved so he could push Dean up against the wall, "I am not a toy Winchester. You do not try something to see if I will respond how you want me to."

Dean continued to smirk, "I just needed to get your attention and move this along. I was beginning to lose hope."

Cas leaned in to Dean so his lips were brushing Dean's. "I'll do what I want at the pace I want Winchester."

"Then don't fucking blame me if I don't like it." Dean shot back.

"Really? Because I'm almost positive that you do." Cas said as he moved so his body was pressed up against Dean's. "A little more than positive."

Cas leaned in so his lips were crashing against Dean's. He bit Dean's bottom lip before breaking away. Dean began to whine but was cut off by Cas.

"Mine Winchester." He moved so Dean was left standing against the wall.

Dean reached forward before pulling Cas back with his tie. "My place. Right now."

Cas smirked, "That's what I thought."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this story! A big thank you to-**

**ArmyStrongPrincess- Thank you! I really am beginning to think Benny and Jo are cute. Fuck.**

**Sedgersholmes- There is nothing cuter than Sam and Gabriel. Thank you!**

**Pancake- I hope the pace is still good, but moving along! I've seen the gag reel about three thousand times and it's a problem. Thank you!**

**Guest (Annie)- Wow thank you so much! Once again I'm falling in love with Benny and Jo too! You speak French oh man that's so hardcore because you're reading this is English. You are amazing!**

**ElkeCQuinn- Thank you! Who isn't ready for season 9?**

**Shellydiann- Thank you so much! I have a lot of things that are making small appearances in the earlier parts of the story and they'll be coming in to play later, so I hope you'll like it!**

**more-profound-bond- I hope you enjoyed the Destiel! Keep up the excitement! Thank you!**

**Once again, I apologize for the hiatus. Hopefully I can sort out my shit and be back here very soon. You guys leaving reviews is going to make me work faster! Thank you for your patience in the matter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sun was creeping in the cracks of the curtains and making a beautiful display on the floor. The early morning beams danced across the wood floors of Dean's room and over the stray clothing that was tossed carelessly across the room. On the bed, Cas and Dean were sleeping under a sheet. Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean and their legs were tangled together.

Cas shifted before he moved closer to Dean before rolling over. He slowly opened his eyes before running a hand through his already messy hair. His hand fumbled around on the bedside table before he found his phone. While he looked at the time he let out a quiet moan. It was already eight thirty and he was incredibly hungry. He silently got up off the bed, but Dean shifted. Luckily he stayed asleep. Cas walked over to the closet and after some searching, he pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. He slid them on before walking out of the room.

Once he was in the kitchen, he started looking through the cabinets. Dean didn't really have any food that he could cook with, but he promised himself that he would make an amazing breakfast. After he practically tore the kitchen apart, he found the ingredients for pancakes and eggs.

Cas rolled his eyes when he realized that Dean had even less pots and pans than he did food. It shouldn't have surprised him. Dean was always at the bar and this was the first time in a long time that he had taken a break from there. Cas thought that he might be able to find bar tenders that could help at the bar so Sam and Dean could take a break. Maybe he could get Dean to listen to him about it too.

After pouring the eggs into a pan so they could cook while the pancakes were cooking, Dean came into the kitchen. He had hickeys down the front of his chest and there was one poking out of the top of his boxers.

"I was wondering where you went." Dean mumbled as he slid into one of the chairs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

Cas smirked as he turned back to the stove. "I hope that you like pancakes."

"I like anything that you do."

"You need to go grocery shopping."

Dean shrugged, "Benny normally makes me stuff when I get to the bar."

Cas walked over to the cabinet that kept all of the dishes in and pulled out two plates. "What about when you're home?"

"I'm not really home long enough to make anything."

"Why don't you hire?"

Dean shrugged, "Who wants to work in a bar?"

Cas set a plate of pancakes and eggs down in front of Dean before answering, "Why wouldn't they? The bar is the nicest bar that I've been in."

"You never left the house before Gabriel drug you there!"

"So?" Cas sat down at the table with Dean "I hear things too. Quite a few of my students go there too. I hear them talk about it. You wouldn't have a problem with hiring another person."

Dean looked up as he continued to eat more pancakes "Mph Iphh Fppm."

"What?"

After swallowing, Dean said, "I don't know. Maybe."

"What time do you need to go in today?"

"Bar opens at eleven."

Cas nodded before he continued to eat his eggs. They continued to eat in silence until they finished.

"I need to take a shower." Dean began and didn't continue before Cas was looking at him, "Do you want to join?"

"Are you going to be able to walk today?"

"It's not like I move that much." Dean said as a blush crept up his cheeks.

Cas got up and put his dish in the sink. He walked out of the kitchen before he stopped and asked, "Are you going to come?"

Dean stood up so fast that the chair almost fell back.

"Go turn on the water. I'll be there in a minute." Cas smirked.

"No. You're going to make me wait for twenty minutes. Again."

Cas walked up so he was standing in front of Dean, "And I could do it again."

Dean grinned, "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." Cas lightly kissed Dean before continuing, "I'll be in the bathroom in a minute."

"Alright."

Dean walked over to the bathroom and once the door was shut, Cas turned to the kitchen. He put the used dishes and pans in the sink so they could soak. While he was debating if he should start washing them now just to annoy Dean or not, Dean shouted, "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to get started without you."

"Later will work." Cas decided before striding to the bathroom where Dean was waiting outside the shower.

"I thought that I was going to have to entertain myself."

* * *

After Dean and Cas exited the steamy shower almost an hour later, Dean gave Cas an old pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Here."

Cas stared at the clothing before looking back at Dean, "Thank you."

Dean nodded absently as Cas dropped the towel that he was wearing around his waist. Dean's eyes traveled down his muscled body. There were hickeys that were on his hipbones and one on his collar. He had light scratches on his back, but otherwise his skin was perfect.

Cas smirked before he asked, "Are you going to wear a towel to the bar?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he began looking for something to wear. Cas finished getting dressed and turned to see Dean just throwing on his jeans.

"I think that you shouldn't wear that." Cas teased as he took the shirt out of Dean's hands.

He leaned forward to kiss Dean. It was slow, but then Cas began lightly biting at Dean's bottom lip before lightly brushing a hand down the front of Dean's jeans. Dean groaned before pushed Cas off.

"Work."

Cas rolled his eyes before he handed Dean his shirt back. "Have Sam take over for the morning."

"No, He's coming in at opening to practice making some of his drinks."

"Why?"

"For New Year's. You should come in."

Cas sighed. "I'll come in later today. I need to get some stuff done for classes."

Dean grinned, "Great."

After Cas gathered all of his clothing, keys, and wallet, he followed Dean out to the impala. Dean revved the engine before pulling out of his street parking spot. While he was driving, Cas began going through the shoe box of cassette tapes that he had under the seat. Dean watched as Cas inspected each tape before putting it down and looking at another. He had a look of curiosity on his face as he read the labels.

"You can put one in if you want." Dean pointed out as they sat at a red light.

Cas blushed before he picked a different tape, "I don't know any of the bands."

"What?"

Cas blushed deeper before he put the box back down on the floor.

"I didn't mean that in a rude way. You might like some of them."

"I know. But we are almost at my place."

"You're not getting out of it that easily."

"I wouldn't plan on it."

Dean nodded before he looked back at the road. They pulled up to the apartment building a few minutes later.

"Thank you Dean."

Dean nodded, "Bar tonight. Got it?"

"I already said I was coming."

"Just making sure."

Cas smiled before he shut the car door and walked to the entrance with one of Dean's old backpacks slung over his shoulder. After Cas watched Dean drive away, he entered the lobby. Walking past the few people sitting in front of the fireplaces and by the windows, he waited for an elevator. The silver doors opened, and after Cas pushed his floors button, they slid closed again.

Absently he walked to his room. He pushed the door open to revel Gabriel sitting on the couch eating candy and Sam in his work clothing sleeping against him.

"Gabriel, what is Sam doing here?"

Gabriel shrugged before running a hand through Sam's hair. He looked back up and snickered when he realized that Cas was wearing Dean's clothing.

"Doesn't he have work?"

Gabriel nudged Sam awake before he lightly kissed Sam's forehead. Cas rolled his eyes before he left the living room. After he entered his bedroom he threw the bag on the bed. While he was pulling out his clothing, Gabriel entered the room.

"Cas buddy! I didn't think you had it in you."

Cas rolled his eyes. "What does that mean?"

Gabriel walked around so he was on the other side of the bed and sat down. "You look like a perfect picture of the morning after."

"At least I come home in clothing."

"That was once." Gabriel pouted.

"But I've walked in more times than I would like to remember."

"You didn't knock."

Cas sighed, "It's my house. You were in the living room."

"I've changed."

"Thank god." Cas mumbled.

"Hey!"

Cas threw his clothing into the basket on the other side of the room. He turned back to Gabriel when he realized that he was still sitting on his bed. "What?"

"Nothing."

Cas squinted at Gabriel before turning around and going through his drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Some privacy."

"Wow humor. Who are you and where is Castiel."

Cas rolled his eyes before looking at Gabriel. "Do you want to come to the bar tonight?"

"I have nothing better going on."

"Great. I need to go down to my office to grab some papers. Can you take me?" Cas turned away from the dresser before looking at Gabriel.

"Take the bus."

"You're living in my house."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Are you going like that?"

Cas looked down at the faded jeans and shirt he was wearing before nodding. "I'll be there for a minute."

"Whatever. I'll get the keys. You should learn how to drive."

Cas grinned before walking past Gabriel to the living room. He grabbed the secondhand suitcase that he got his first year of teaching. He could have easily bought a new one, but he decided that this one was better.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yes."

* * *

Dean was taking orders from a group of people sitting at the end of the bar when Cas and Gabriel walked in. He nearly dropped the glass he was holding when he saw that Cas was wearing his clothing still. And damn, he looked good. He quickly finished the orders and passed them on to Sam before he walked down to Cas and Gabriel.

"Hey. What do you guys want?"

"Free beer if I need to put up with this." Gabriel answered before looking at Cas, who was staring at Dean.

"You already get free beer!" Dean exclaimed.

"Not enough, obviously."

Sam came over before he reached across the bar and lightly kissed Gabriel.

"Hey! I don't need that either!" Dean lightly pushed Sam so he stumbled away.

"Jerk." Sam grabbed glasses from the shelves.

"Bitch." Dean turned back to Cas. "Did you get those papers?"

"Yes."

"Did you grade them?"

"Mostly."

Dean nodded. "Isn't it boring? You read the same type of paper how many times?"

"There is a great one every now and then."

"So it's boring?"

"I suppose so."

Gabriel was looking around the bar as Dean and Cas were talking. It was slightly full, but still not quite the busiest that it gets. There were booths of people, some obvious college students that were trying to drink the remainder of their winter break away. Gabriel looked back at Sam. He was talking to the group of people that Dean was serving earlier. He caught Sam's eye and grinned. Sam grinned back, and once he was done, he came back over.

"Do you want something?"

"Besides you naked in my bed?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes. I was practicing this drink earlier, do you want it?"

"What is it?"

"It's a mystery."

Gabriel shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Sam smiled before reaching to get the supplies that he needed to make the drink. He brushed past Dean, who was still flirting (though he would never admit it) with Cas. Dean was leaning against the counter as Cas told him about the classes that he taught and the types of students that he had.

"You teach for ninety minutes?" Dean asked before looking around the bar.

"Is that all you got out of that story?"

"No, I heard a few other things. But ninety minutes is a really long time."

Jo walked back behind the bar before sighing when she saw that Gabriel and Cas were there. "You know, if you two don't stop distracting my only bar tenders, I'm going to kick you out."

"What do you need? You can get it." Dean pointed out before looking back at Cas, who was furiously blushing.

"There are people at the bar that want something, dumbass."

Dean nodded before walking to the group of people that were leaning against the bar.

"Sorry." Cas apologized.

"What? Oh no, that was to get Dean moving. Don't worry." Jo winked.

Cas nodded.

"You treat Dean right, got it?"

"I-" Cas began

"Because don't think I'm not afraid to kick your ass. That means no using, no cheating, ignoring, or otherwise hurting him."

"Got it."

"Good." Jo smiled before she left to go back to the kitchen.

Gabriel turned from the people he was talking to. "She's scary."

"What?"

"Are you kidding? Did you think that she didn't give me the 'don't-hurt-Sam' speech?"

Shrugging, Cas answered, "I just figured it was Dean."

"I don't want to get on his bad side either. They're fucking giants."

Sam came back with a smirk on his face. "I heard that."

"It's the truth. Cas here is six feet, and he looks tiny compared to you two!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"That's just because Sammy here ate miracle grow his entire childhood." Dean said as he walked past to serve more drinks.

Cas laughed before Dean sent a wink in his direction.

"That's not true!" Sam shouted back.

"I believe it." Gabriel said as Sam sent him a bitch face.

"Cheer up Samantha, I'm sure Gabriel still like you here." Dean teased before leaning back against the counter.

"Whatever Dean."

Gabriel questioned, "What don't you have any good dirt on him?"

Sam grinned before turning to face him. "I do, don't worry. I'm just saving it for later."

Dean's face dropped. "What?"

"Bigger and badder things will arise." Sam said before he handed Gabriel the drink.

"You don't even. . . you're lying." Dean said anxiously before looking down to hide the blush creeping up his neck and his ears.

"I would love to hear some of these." Cas grinned as Dean sent him a glare.

"Not right now, maybe over coffee or something." Sam shrugged, "I was planning on getting a ride home from him."

"Not any fuckin' more dude."

Gabriel beamed, "Great! I'll talk you home."

"I work till two and then clean up." Sam pointed out.

"I don't have work tomorrow, don't worry."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Christ you two. It's like watching some horrible soap-opera."

"Dean watches Doctor Sexy MD." Sam blurted out.

"What?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Shut up." Dean mumbled.

"What's that. . ?" Cas looked between the group to try and figure out what was going on.

"You're boyfriend here already hit menopause." Gabriel laughed.

"I was channel surfing!"

Laughing, Sam asked, "That's why you have it recorded, right?"

"Next time you need help, don't come crawling to me." Dean grinned.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of more people coming into the bar and people stumbling out when Dean and Sam denied serving them more drinks. Sam convinced Gabriel to come back behind the bar to help serve instead of making a mess out of the food that he ordered, and he reluctantly agreed. He wasn't that good at remembering who ordered what, so he had to write down what a customer wanted and placed it behind the counter. He was amazing at charming them, and soon, there was a group of college girls, much to Sam's annoyance, gathered around the bar while Gabriel served them.

Cas was sitting across from Dean, nursing his first beer still. He watched as the group laughed as Gabriel told a joke. He wondered if having Gabriel around a group of clearly intoxicated people was a good idea, but Dean promised that he couldn't possible do too much harm. Cas rolled his eyes before mumbling "You haven't been around him enough then."

The Novaks stayed until closing and helped clean up. After Sam was satisfied with what he had to do, Gabriel and him left, leaving Dean, Cas, Jo, and Benny. They made sure that the kitchen was clean and the doors were locked before heading out. Benny gave Jo a ride home and Cas went home with Dean.

While they lay beneath the covers of Dean's bed with their limbs tangled between each other's, Cas stared into Dean's eyes. They were mixing between green and amber today. Cas sighed before saying, "I love you Dean."

"I love you too, Cas."

"But I mean it."

"I do too."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Cas."

* * *

**Thank you so much for everyone who waited very patiently over my break! It was great to be able and take a break so I could get caught up with school. Thank you for everyone who followed/favorited me! A few special shout outs go to-**

**Annie- Thank you! I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter! I don't know if Benny/Jo has a name either. Thank you for all of your support for going on break! Also I am getting somewhat better in French. I can hold a really lame conversation!**

**Shellydiann- Thank you for the review! I hope this chapter was everything that you wanted!**

**Guest- Thank you so much! I'm trying to make the characters seem believable, so I hope that it's working!**

**becca65d- Possessive Cas is awesome! I'm so glad that you agree! Thank you!**

**more-profound-bond- Thank you so much! I hope that this chapter met all of your expectations!**

**Supertardisavengerlock- Thank you so much! **

**Miss BlackAndWhite-X- I'm glad that you stuck with the story from the beginning! Thank you so much!**

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! In other news, SUPPERNATURAL COMES ON TOMORROW! Not only that. But Panic at the Disco's new album is available in itunes tomorrow, so if none of you ever hear from me again, that's why.**

**But I will be updating every Monday again! Thank you so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam woke up covered in sweat with Gabriel pushed up against him. It was only seven, but he couldn't get back to sleep when he was this hot. Looking around, Sam saw that there was an extra blanket on the bed and the thermostat was turned up to seventy-five. He peeled himself out of the bed before turning down the temperature and opening a window up. Gabriel shifted before mumbling something that Sam thought was, "Why are you awake?"

"Did you touch the thermostat?"

"What?"

"Last night? And put another blanket on the bed?"

"I was cold."

"It's like a sauna in there oh god. I'm going to take a cold shower."

"Not too cold you don't have work until eleven."

"You would have had a better chance if you didn't turn on the fucking heat." Sam said as he ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair.

Gabriel pouted, "I was cold."

"And you put off more heat than a furnace does!"

Gabriel looked at his hands before his shoulders slumped.

Sam sighed before saying, "I'll be five minutes. Just- just make breakfast or something."

Grinning, Gabriel threw the covers off of himself. "I'm timing you."

"Make me something too. Not chocolate in a bowl of milk either. Actually, no candy in any type of liquid."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not good! It's not a pleasant surprise!"

"Party pooper." Gabriel called over his shoulder as he strode into the kitchen.

Sam peeled his clothing off of himself before he stepped into the bathroom. Through the thin walls he heard what he prayed wasn't a glass plate falling.

"Fuck!"

Sam rolled his eyes. It was the chocolate bowl. Gabriel wouldn't care if he dropped a glass bowl. He broke one of Cas's before and the only thing that he said was, "It was from Michael." Sam was glad that Gabriel didn't like expensive glasses. He was perfectly content with a paper bowl if he had one. Sam thanked god that Gabriel was like that because he rarely had time to wash the amount of dishes he used alone, so if they threw in the amount of plates and bowls Gabriel used, he would constantly have a pile of dishes in the sink.

After he got out of the shower three minutes later, Sam threw on a pair of sweatpants and exited the bathroom. When he entered the living room, he saw Gabriel sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his lap. There was a bowl of dry cereal out for him and the milk carton was sitting next to it. Sam smirked when he saw they were the plastic bowls with straws. Gabriel claimed that they were better than drinking straight from the bowl, but Sam knew he just enjoyed the fact there was a bowl with a straw attached.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank the chef."

Sam sat on the couch next to Gabriel. "Chef? I've seen Dean prepare better meals and he hasn't had time to cook in a years."

"Then you won't get any of the cake that I made yesterday."

"Hey! I deserve it! I woke up covered in sweat because of you!"

Gabriel put his bowl down. "So you woke up hot and bothered?"

"How old are you?"

Gabriel leaned in, "Hot. And. Bothered."

"Is that the only reason that you turned on the heat? So you could say that?"

Gabriel grinned before turning back to his breakfast.

Rolling his eyes, Sam poured milk into his bowl. "Any plans for today?"

"The New Year's party at the bar."

"Fuck is that today?"

"Yea. That's why you've been practicing your drink making."

"I thought that was tomorrow." Sam shrugged.

"I thought that I might come in early today."

"What? Why?"

Gabriel stood up to put his dishes in the kitchen. "New Year's drinks, duh."

"There's not going to be anything going on until later."

"Really? Are you sure?" Gabriel dropped his bowl into the sink before continuing, "Because I'm almost positive that there are going to be parties all day."

"Fine. I'm going to be serving all day so I won't be able to sneak out with you."

"I'll bring Cas too. Maybe then Dean will be too distracted with him so we could leave."

"Alright, but only if you don't bother him." Sam agreed as he entered the kitchen.

Gabriel smirked as he took the bowl from Sam and put it in the sink. "I'll try."

Sam stood so he was facing Gabriel before lightly kissing him. Gabriel pulled him closer before running a hand through Sam's hair. Sam left a trail of kisses up to Gabriel's ear before he whispered, "I need to shower now."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his neck. "No you don't. You can do that later."

Gabriel sat on the counter before he pulled Sam closer and wrapped his legs around his waist. Sam began running his hands down Gabriel's back before they stopped at his ass. Sam lightly bit at Gabriel's neck as he tugged the shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. He brushed his hands up Gabriel's chest, which earned a small shiver from Gabriel.

Gabriel palmed himself before looking at Sam. "Do I get what I wanted last night now?"

"What?"

"You. Naked. Bed. Now."

* * *

It was an hour before the ball dropped, and Dean could say that at least half of the bar was too wasted to order another drink. People began coming in as soon as the bar opened this morning and some of them were still there. Dean was impressed. He doubted that he would have been able to stay in the bar this long. There were at least three booths of people kissing, which pissed Dean off because Cas was _right there_ but he couldn't do anything.

It didn't help that Cas did a shot competition earlier and won. He was sitting at the bar with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. A small blush was over his cheeks as he continued laughing at a joke that Gabriel told.

He turned to look at Dean before asking, "Can I have a beer?"

"No."

Cas pouted. Fuck.

"Dude, you are already drunk and I don't need you praying to the porcelain god in the bar. Why do you want another?"

"It is not of import." Cas waved it off before he turned back to Gabriel.

Dean rolled his eyes before he walked down to a group of girls. "Hello ladies. Can I get you another drink?"

One of the girls, who appeared the most sober of the group smiled, "Yea, three from the tap and a bottle."

Dean nodded, "They aren't driving tonight correct?"

"No, I'm driver. Not much of a drinker."

"But you decided that you were going to go to a bar New Year's eve?" Dean asked as he got glasses from the shelves. They were running low, maybe he could get Jo to wash some.

She shrugged, "Nothing better to do."

Dean placed a glass on the counter as he filled up another. "Do you go to college out here?"

"Yea. Senior year. I transferred at the beginning of the year to Stanford."

"Where did you go before?"

"Out in Boston."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Why did you transfer."

"Family issues." The girl shrugged.

"I can drink to that." Dean mumbled.

He put the remaining drinks on the counter. "By the way, name's Dean. Holler if you need anything."

"Name's Meg. Meg Masters." The girl reached her hand across the bar to shake Dean's.

"Nice to meet you, Meg."

"Pleasure's all mine." She winked back.

Dean grinned before he walked away, leaving Meg and her friends at the bar. He made sure that everyone had drinks before he went back to Cas and Gabriel.

"Have either of you two seen Jo and Benny? I thought they were going to work out here."

Gabriel shrugged, "I saw them go into the kitchen about thirty minutes ago."

Dean looked at the door before deciding that he didn't want to walk in. "Great. Hey, do either of you two know who Meg Masters is?"

"A whore." Cas said as he continued staring at Dean.

"Take it easy."

"She's known as the Whore of Babylon on campus. Dooms professors to hell by sleeping with them. And by hell I mean they're caught and fired. I'm sure that she's friends with Ruby, who is rumored to deal drugs, and Lilith, who also deals, but I don't know who the other is."

Dean stared at Cas before asking. "What the hell Cas?"

"What?"

"Why do you know that?"

"I teach there."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I like sober you better."

Cas squinted at Gabriel.

"Great. Whatever. What time's it?" Dean shouted over the bar.

"Eleven thirty four!" The bar slurred back.

Dean looked back at Cas. "Where are you going after this?"

"With you I presumed. Why?"

"I was just asking."

"Worried that I'm going out or something?"

"What does that mean?" Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas before continuing, "You can walk home."

Cas smirked before he continued to look around the bar. "Sure."

"I will leave you to walk."

Cas turned so he was facing Dean again, "I bet you'll leave me here, especially with the way that you've been eyeing me up all evening."

Dean felt his face flush.

"Seriously? I am sitting right here!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"You do that with Sam too!" Dean pointed out.

Gabriel shrugged, "And Cas is my little brother so I don't like when you do that."

"It was him! And Sam is my brother!"

They were interrupted by Jo and Benny coming out of the kitchen. They looked around the crowded bar before walking over so they could sit next to Gabriel and Cas.

"I hope everyone is getting along out here." Benny asked in his southern drawl after he noticed Dean's blush.

"Peachy." Dean mumbled.

"Isn't it New Year's soon?" Jo said as she glanced at the pool game that was going on.

"Like, twenty minutes." Dean responded.

"Thank god."

"You haven't even done anything lately!"

Shrugging, Jo answered, "It's either leave soon or watch you and Cas eye fuck for the rest of the goddamn night."

"Excuse me?"

Laughing, Jo said, "Dean really? It's like you two don't even see anyone else at the bar. At lease Gabriel and Sam can function when they're out together."

"Is everyone forgetting that I am sitting right here?" Gabriel asked.

Dean grinned before he left the group to check on the other customers. Sam was still serving drinks at the far end of the bar. Unlike Dean, Sam could entertain for hours. He had a natural charm for it really. Dean nodded in his direction when Sam looked up. Sam smiled back before he continued filling up glasses. Deciding that no one needed him at the moment, Dean went down to him.

"Hey."

Sam looked up from the counter where he was placing beers in front of a group. "Oh, hey."

"Everything alright down here?"

"Yea. Most people are saving their last drink for midnight, so it's starting to slow down. If that's what you want to call it anyway. Tons of people are still ordering."

"I noticed."

"Everything alright with Gabriel and Cas?"

"Yea. Jo and Benny are over there too."

"Is Cas still standing?"

"What does that mean?"

"Dude, you were serving him and another guy shots for a competition. Cas won."

"He's a tough guy." Dean shrugged.

"He said 'I think I'm starting to feel something' after his twentieth shot." Sam pointed out.

"It's going to be hell in the morning. Fuck."

Sam laughed, "Glad you got that now." He put the glasses on the bar before moving up the bar. Dean followed behind him while he took glasses off the counter and put them out of the way.

"Any plans for the week?" Sam asked as he grabbed beer bottles from under the counter.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

"Do you want to do something?"

"It's my last week of Winter break and Gabriel wants to do something. I figured that I would check with you first."

"No, you're good. Don't worry about missing work either."

"Thanks Dean."

Dean nodded before he looked at the clock that was above the pool table. "Ten minutes!"

The bar erupted in cheers as a swarm of people came up to the bar. Dean, Sam, and Jo served drinks to the impatient crowd while Benny, Cas, and Gabriel sat and watched. The bar grew with noise as people began celebrating. They watched as everyone got their drinks before joining their friends.

"Ten!" The bar shouted.

"Nine!"

Cas looked at Dean as he finished serving the last person at the bar.

"Eight!"

Dean was grabbing beer bottles with Jo and Sam.

"Seven!"

Jo, Sam, and Dean walked over so they were standing in a group, the only thing separating them being the counter.

"Six!"

The drinks were placed in front of them.

"Five!"

Cas smiled at Dean as Dean lifted a beer bottle to his lips.

"Four!"

Cas reached for a beer bottle.

"Three!"

Dean moved the bottle away.

"Two!"

Dean grabbed the front of Cas's shirt and pulled him so he was partly over the bar.

"One!"

Cas and Dean's lips crashed together. They momentarily forgot about the crowded bar around them. They didn't hear the shouts of "Happy New Year!". They didn't hear the sounds of Jo shouting as she noticed what was going on. They were only thinking about the way that their lips seemed to fit perfectly together.

After Dean released Cas from the kiss, he leaned against the bar. Cas slid back into his seat as he stared at him.

"Are you two kidding me?" Jo was shouting.

"Happy New Year." Dean smirked.

"A bit late." Cas responded.

Dean nodded before he saw that Gabriel and Sam were gone. "Hey."

Jo rolled her eyes. "They left as the ball dropped."

"You were a little occupied." Benny teased.

"More than a little are you kidding me?" Jo asked.

"Whatever." Dean scoffed.

"You have drinks that you need to take care of anyway." Jo pointed out, "And being the great friend that I am, I'll help."

"I don't know if I want that."

"Shut up."

Dean smiled as he made his way down the bar. He grabbed glassed before yelling "Benny! I have a job for you!"

Benny nodded as he left Cas alone at the bar to go to Dean, "I'll get them."

"Thanks dude."

Dean gave the glasses to Benny. "Awesome."

Cas watched as the bar began to slowly empty for the night. Dean was still taking last orders and cleaning up with the help of Jo and Benny after it was nearly empty. He could feel a splitting headache starting to come from the shots that he did.

"Dean." He groaned.

"When was the last time that you got drunk?" Dean asked.

"A few months maybe."

"Months?"

"Close to a year."

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

Dean glanced at the clock. "Bar's about to close. Give me thirty minutes." He turned so he was facing Benny and Jo, "Is it alright if I leave early?"

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Thanks." Dean sighed before looking back at Cas. "You better be grateful."

"When I have a fine piece of ass like that to look at all the time I am."

Dean sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Thank you for everyone who followed and favorite this story! A few shout outs to**

**ElkeCQuinn- I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! Thank you for the review!**

**Annie- Thank you for leaving a review! I appreciate that you've been leaving reviews for so many chapters! I hope that this chapter was great to! And the French comments make my day! I'm still not that good with it being my first year, but they are awesome!**

** - Thank you for the review! By the looks of the season, I can tell that it's going to be amazing!**

**Guest- I'm glad that you enjoy the chemistry between the characters! Thank you for the review!**

**I hope that everyone is having a nice week and had a wonderful season premiere! Sorry for the late update, life is a bitch sometimes. But don't forget to leave a review! **


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing that Cas noticed was that there was a constant pounding in his head. The second thing was that he felt like he was going to vomit. He stumbled out of bed before racing to the bathroom to throw up all of the drinks that he had last night. After flushing the toilet, he sat on his heels.

"'orning." Dean yawned.

"Fuck."

"I know what could help that." Dean grinned, "A nice greasy burger."

"Fuck off." Cas mumbled as he held his head in his hands.

Dean raised his hands in mock surrender, "Hey. You're the one that had a drinking contest."

"I didn't think that it would be that bad."

"Dude."

"I have gotten drunk before."

"So there hasn't always been a stick up your ass?"

"No, I suppose there has."

Dean sighed, "I don't believe that you've gotten drunk then."

"Once in college. I didn't like it. I don't like not feeling in control, Dean."

"I guess so."

The sat were in the bathroom before Dean decided that they should move back to the bed. He half carried Cas before throwing him on the bed. "You need anything?"

"Advil and water."

"Fine." Dean went to the kitchen to get what Cas wanted. "Anything else?"

"For the lights to not be so bright?"

Dean turned off the light before he handed the Advil and water to Cas. "Good thing you're cute."

"I'm adorable."

Smiling, Dean turned to Cas, "Any plans today?"

"Sleeping off a hangover?"

"Doesn't count."

"Don't you have work?"

Scoffing, Dean answered, "Are you kidding me? Everyone is going to be too hung-over to go to a bar."

"So you don't have work today?"

"No."

"And I get you all to myself?" Cas asked as he buried his face in one of the pillows on Dean's couch.

"Sure." Dean shrugged.

"Well, I think that we should sleep until noon and then we'll go grocery shopping."

"That's not really-" Dean began.

"You don't have any food."

Dean climbed into the bed. "Awesome."

Cas rested his head on Dean's chest as he played with Dean's sweatpants strings. He began to lightly trace designs on his hips with the tip of the string until Dean pulled his hands away.

"Be still for five more hours."

Cas smirked as he curled up closer to Dean. The eventually fell asleep with their fingers intertwined. Dean woke up every few hours to make sure that Cas was okay before he fell back asleep. When it was almost twelve, Dean woke Cas up.

"I'm going to shower."

Cas yawned, "Alright."

"Do you want to take one after me or with me?"

"After. I still feel sick."

Dean smiled, "Alright, I'll be done in a few minutes."

Cas nodded as Dean left the bed. "Just tell me when you're done."

"Awesome."

Dean left the room, leaving Cas alone. He rolled over before deciding that he didn't want to be in bed anymore. He slowly rolled out of bed before nearly tripping on his shoes. After kicking them out of the way, Cas slowly walked to the doorway. It wasn't a terrible hangover anymore. It was just _there_. Cas went past the bathroom and entered the living room. His trench coat was discarded by the door with Dean's jacket. Once he was on the kitchen he began looking in the cabinets for something to eat. There was a box of pop tarts next to the almost empty cereal box. He pulled it off the shelf and grabbed a packet.

"Cas?" Dean called.

"Kitchen."

Dean came into the kitchen wearing a towel slung around his waist. "Shower is all yours."

As Cas put the pop tart down he replied, "Thank you Dean."

"You can eat that first."

"I don't think that is the wisest decision at the moment."

Dean grinned, "Alright. I can get you something to wear for when you're done."

Cas nodded before he headed into the bathroom. Dean watched as the door shut before he went back to the bedroom. While he went through his closet, he pulled out a pair of old light jeans and a Winchester's bar shirt for Cas. After throwing them on the bed he began to get dressed.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of dark worn jeans with a black Metallica shirt under a light denim shirt that he left unbuttoned. Cas walked into the room as he scratched at his head.

"Thank you."

"Yea. When do you want to leave then?"

Cas shrugged, "When I finish getting ready." He picked up the shirt before inspecting it. As he pulled it on, it messed his hair up more than it already was.

"Maybe you should get a brush at the store." Dean suggested.

Cas sighed, "You like it this way."

"Yea." Dean shrugged.

"Are you almost ready?" Cas asked as he put on his shoes.

"Wait, those are boots?"

"Yes." Cas answered as he looked at his shoes. "They've always been. I don't like dress shoes."

"I just thought that you wore dress shoes."

Cas stood up after he pulled on his shoes. "Are you ready? Or are we going to discuss my shoes for a while longer?"

Dean nodded. Cas smiled as he lightly took his hand and led him out of the apartment. They went down the stairs and waved at a man standing in the small lobby before leaving. Cas walked over to the passenger side as Dean crossed to the driver's side. As soon as Dean unlocked the doors, they both slid in.

Dean started the car and smirked as AC/DC began blaring out of the speakers.

"Mature Dean."

"You never heard them, I figured that it was fitting." Dean shouted over the music.

Cas let out a small smile as Dean began driving to the store. It wasn't that far away, just a five minute drive, if that. The song began to end as they pulled into the parking lot but Dean let the engine run until it was completely over.

"What do you think?" Dean asked as they got out of the car.

"It was loud. But not bad."

Dean smiled, "That's awesome. What are we here for again?"

"Food." Cas replied as they grabbed a cart from the front of the store, "Because you don't have any."

"It was never a problem before." Dean mumbled.

Cas smirked as they began walking. "How can I cook anything if you don't have ingredients?"

Dean shrugged. "Can you cook pie? I haven't in a while."

"You cook?" Cas asked, but continued as Dean stared at him, "I just thought that you weren't the cooking type."

"I never have time."

"Oh. Well, you should make time." Cas shrugged as he began placing assorted pasta boxes in the cart.

"When?"

Cas rolled his eyes as he continued down the aisle. "You could hire more people. If I were to get vegetables to make sauce, would they go bad in the fridge?"

"I work from opening to closing most days. So, yea."

"That's exactly what I mean. Dean, you're overworking yourself."

Dean pretended to not hear Cas as he was looking at the shelves.

"Dean."

"Cas." Dean mocked back.

"Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Dean shrugged, "I blanked out after you said 'hire'"

Cas rolled his eyes before he began walking down out of the aisle and into another one. "I was going to make pie, but I don't know if I should anymore."

"You were not."

"Was too."

"Oh really?" Dean asked as he walked up to Cas. "What kind then?"

"Pecan."

Dean smirked, "You could still do that."

"I don't think so." Cas shrugged as he grabbed milk from the fridge.

"Fine. Then you sleep on the couch."

"I have a house."

Dean smirked, "And may I ask where Sam and Gabriel like to go?"

Cas's face dropped.

"Sam's heating isn't working right now." Dean teased as he took the milk from Cas and put it in the cart.

"Is that why he was in my apartment the other day?"

"Probably."

"I'll take the couch then."

Dean followed Cas as he began moving down another isle again, "Hey! That's not what-"

Cas grinned as he pulled baking supplies off of the shelf, "I'm getting the ingredients."

"You fucking better be." Dean grumbled as he looked around the store. "And are we almost done? I feel like I'm going to turn into a middle aged dad."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you mean?"

Cas sighed. He looked at the nearly empty cart before deciding that this was going to be the most painful shopping trip he's ever gone on. That was saying something considering Gabriel has gone shopping with him before.

* * *

Sam looked up from the piles of papers that he had on Cas's dining room table to Gabriel. He was trying to find a good movie to watch as Sam finished the last bit of homework that he'd put off. "Should you be touching that?"

Gabriel looked up from where he was currently moving Cas's record player. "It's in the way. If I move it I can put movies here."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You said if you move something nicely last time and you broke a plate."

Gabriel shrugged, "You surprised me."

"Don't touch it."

"Bossy."

Sam glanced at his papers again. "I'm going to need to do these tonight."

"When do you go back to school?"

"A few days."

"Oh yea. Fuck."

"I can stay for dinner but then I'll need to go."

"Are you sure that you can't stay?"

"I need to get this done."

"Flunk out."

Sam sighed. "No."

"Why not?" Gabriel pouted as he sat in a chair next to Sam.

"Because I want to do well. We can hang out tomorrow if you want."

"Alright. But you need to promise to watch a movie with me and order the pizza and get it from the lobby."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Sighing, Sam replied, "Only if I haven't seen the movie that we are watching tonight."

Gabriel thought for a while before smiling, "Deal."

"Deal?"

"Yea."

"But you normally argue about that."

"Not tonight."

Sam stared at Gabriel. "What does that mean?"

"I found a movie that I wanted to watch, that's all."

"And I haven't seen it?"

Gabriel nodded. Sam slowly stood up and went into the kitchen. "I'll order the pizza now."

Smirking, Gabriel went back to the movie collection. He had a handful of movies that he wanted to watch picked out, but he didn't know what Sam wanted. He grabbed them before sitting back on the couch. He could watch a horror movie because Sam liked them. Remembering Christmas, he shoved the three to the bottom of the small pile. He picked a cheesy comedy as Sam walked back into the room.

"Pizza's ordered. It'll be here in like, fifteen minutes."

Gabriel looked at Sam before asking, "Did you get cheese sticks?"

"Yes." Sam rolled his eyes as he sat next to Gabriel.

"What kind of pizza?"

"Is this some kind of test?" Sam asked, but continued after Gabriel gave him his puppy dog eyes. "Deep dish."

"Great." Gabriel smiled. "Put this in."

Sam took the disk as he stood back up, "I'm not here to serve you."

"But you're leaving later tonight, so I need to make the best of it."

"You're lazy."

"You're. . . lazy."

"If I wanted my come back I would have wiped it off your chin."

Gabriel laughed before his jaw dropped open, "Hey!"

Sam smiled as he sat back on the couch. "What movie is this?"

"I don't really know."

"Haven't you seen it before?"

Gabriel scratched his head, "Not that I know of."

"How do you not know?"

"I fall asleep during some."

"That's sure going to make me want to watch a movie."

"No! I would have all night movie marathons and I would get too tired!"

Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel, "No need to get so defensive."

"I'm not."

Sam leaned in to lightly kiss Gabriel before he turned his attention back to the screen. "Do you have the remote?"

Gabriel moved his hand around next to him before he nodded, "Yea."

"Great."

Gabriel began the movie and leaned into Sam. They shifted so Sam was leaved against an armrest and Gabriel was up against his chest. The movie was playing, but Sam was too busy playing with Gabriel's hair to notice what was going on. He looked at the watch that Gabriel was constantly wearing before mumbling, "Great."

Gabirel turned so he was facing Sam. "What?"

"Pizza is going to be here soon. Do you have your wallet up here? I don't know where I put mine."

"Grab a twenty or something from it. It's on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks." Sam lightly kissed Gabriel before he went to the kitchen. He opened the wallet before calling, "Why is there a picture of Dean?"

"It's Cas's wallet."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Why do you have it?"

"He left it at the bar with me."

"Does he know he left it at the bar with you?"

"I'd be surprised if he remembered anything from last night." Gabriel called back.

"Well, me too, but I'll be right back, alright?" Sam asked as he opened the door.

"Don't come back unless you have pizza." Gabriel smirked and Sam shut the door behind him.

After Gabriel was sure that Sam was gone, he pulled out his laptop from under his couch. He knew that Sam wanted to do something together before school started again but he was too busy to plan anything. Gabriel decided to take it upon himself to do something for him. Sam didn't really say wanted what he wanted to do so Gabriel was nervous that Sam wouldn't like it. He was checking times that things were open when he heard Sam already coming back. Cursing, Gabriel shut his laptop and slid it under the couch as Sam was coming back into the apartment with pizza.

"I have pizza. Happy?"

Gabriel smirked as Sam put the boxes on the coffee table. "Can you go get me a beer."

Sam shot him a bitch face before walking to the kitchen. Gabriel grabbed the box of cheese sticks as Sam came back into the living room.

"Anything else you want?"

"Candy."

"We don't have any."

"Why not?" Gabriel whined.

"You ate it all."

Gabriel held the box of cheese sticks out to Sam, "You want some?"

"No." Sam answered as he drank from his beer.

"What kind of homework do you need to do tonight?"

"I need to finish a report and finish taking notes on the next chapter for law."

"Is that all?"

"More or less."

Gabriel grinned, "How long will that take you."

"Depends on what I'm doing instead of my homework." Sam answered.

"What if you're doing me tonight?"

Smiling, Sam answered, "In that case, I should be done by Friday night."

"Friday isn't a bad day to be done, right?"

"I'm working at the bar Sunday and I can't get out of that. I would rather be done before then."

Gabriel thought it over, "So not tonight."

"I think you would rather me be done by tomorrow too. It would make me free Friday and Saturday."

Gabriel nodded as he leaned against Sam, "I'd much rather that."

"Awesome. When do you work?"

"Tomorrow and Thursday from seven to three."

"Weird times much?"

Shrugging, Gabriel leaned into Sam, "It's weird there."

"Why don't you come to the bar tomorrow? I'll be there from five to closing."

"Won't I be distracting you?"

"As if." Sam laughed.

Gabriel smiled as he started the movie again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Positive?"

"Gabriel, I'm more than positive. Stop worrying about it."

"Fine."

Sam smirked, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"I just want you to remember that."

"I will. I need to remember that too."

"I don't think that I could forget it."

"You better not." Sam teased.

"Shhh I can't hear what they're saying."

"You talk during almost all of the movies that we watch!"

"That's because we've already seen them, duh."

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter of Winchester's! An even bigger thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited this story so far! I hope that you are all enjoying the story! A big thank you to-**

**more-profound-bond- Thank you for the review! I'm so glad that you liked it!**

**Annie- Thank you for that incredible review! I am so glad that you are enjoying the story this far! Thank you for the well wishes too!**

**ElkeCQuinn- Thank you for the review! I hope that this story was as good as the last!**

**And all my other readers; don't forget to leave a review for me! It could be what you want to see happen in the story or how to improve my writing. I appreciate it! Have a great week!**


End file.
